Tremere of Jump
by Raxychaz
Summary: As the only bloodsucker in the city, Menma felt it his Caine given duty to spread a little fear in the wholesome city of Jump. Though some people are a little miffed about this, he will continue to, create beautiful ghouls to have his way with, slaughter those who bother him, and possible incite the wrath of several powerful entities, just for the lols. Naruto/TeenTitans/VBtM
1. Chapter 1

**NarutoXTeen TitansXVampire the Masquerade-Bloodlines. Haven't played the game? I pity you, It's amazing in ways I can't describe. Literally, I have no idea why I like the game as much as I do, though the combat is complete arse, so if you do decide to dabble into it, beware of that. The rest of it makes up for those shortcomings though.**

"_The continued string of horrific murders continues today after police found another body in the western end of the city this time with severe laceration wounds on the lower half of the victims body. The victims identity has not been released, if any more news surfaces we will keep you up to date, I'm Michael Hawke, this has been your channel 7 update._" The TV was switched off in the Titan Tower, these murders were becoming more and more gruesome and it was beginning to wear on the Titan's spirits, Robin had almost gone grey from the stress, Cyborg couldn't even begin to theorize what villain they knew of that could pull something like this, which meant it was an unknown, which was dangerous as all hell.

Beast Boy, couldn't even investigate anymore due to how weak his stomach was when it came to this stuff, none of them found if exactly pleasant but poor ol' Garfield was a mess when it came to blood and guts.

Raven tried her best to sense the wrong-doer out, only able to pick up on the most basic of tremors in the air, it meant this person was exceptionally good at concealing themselves, that in itself put her into a state of unrest, a hidden enemy was something that actually made her uncomfortable, being able to feel out her foe was part of being able to survive as long as she did.

Starfire seemed to be the least perturbed by this, and took it like she did any case. Perhaps it was an alien thing? She was a warrior so perhaps she'd seen something like this before? Or was at the least desensitized to it.

The short, black haired leader of the Teen Titans, donned in his typical 'traffic light' ensemble. A green bodystuit that ended just before his biceps with matching gloves, a yellow utility belt with several bits and bobs hidden within. A red vest with three yellow rectangular buttons over the centre of his ribcage, a black and yellow 'R' emblazoned upon his left breast. Across his shoulders and clipped over his collar was a black cape with a yellow interior, it fell just below his waist. And black and white domino mask covering his eyes.

Robin sighed rubbing his cheeks in attempt to keep his mind active, it was already afternoon and the amber glow in the sky was doing nothing for how tired he already was. A hot golden cup was placed next to his forearm, looking up at the hand that had place it he saw the cybernetic enhanced African-American teen he'd come to call a close friend, Cyborg. The taller males single black eye had a mild amount of mirth at the exhausted looking Robin's face.

"Thanks, Cy. I needed this." Thanked a grateful Robin, drinking deep from the cup and sighing contently as he felt the familiar caffeine buzz he loved so much.

"No probs, Rob. Though I think you needa get some sleep man, it's not like you'll magically stumble across something you didn't already know." Advised Cyborg, though he knew it was fruitless. Robin was hardheaded like that, not stopping until he absolutely had to.

"I can't the people of the city depend on us to protect them, if this scumbag can just get around killing people what does that say about us?" Asked Robin rhetorically, though an answer came from a familiar dry and deadpan voice.

"I've finally got him." Said Raven, though she barely expressed the dark smirk on her face made it seem like she'd made a personal victory. Which no doubt was the case, as her mini-vendetta against this elusive killer was quite strong. The grey skinned sorceress was immediately swarmed by the rest of the team, her dark blue cloak doing nothing to shield her from their demands, half-lidded purple eyes stared blankly as robin grabbed her shoulders and looked her dead on.

"Where?" Was all he said, Raven smirked.

"The penthouse apartments on the north end." She said, in a second Robin had commanded them all to the car to make way to the killers home, to finally put a mad dog down.

Beast boy, the green skinned shortest member of the team donned in a black and purple bodysuit with grey gloves and black boots shivered slightly and was the slowest to the elevator.

Starfire, the orange skinned gorgeous Tamaranean Warrior Princess was the first. Her emerald green eyes, sclera and all, sparkled with a determined glint at the chance to put a stop to this savage beast of a killer, her long dark red hair bouncing as she almost vibrated in the air. She wore an almost entire purple outfit consisting of a sport-bra esque top with a dark grey collar, a short purple skirt with a grey belt, for reasons. purple thigh-high boots and bridal gauntlets that rose to her elbows, these too were grey with purple gems socketed into the back of the hand.

**In said Apartment**

A grey skinned figure was only just rousing from his bed, his messy black hair splaying out as he snuggled into his pillow, letting out a soft sigh the windows were shut tightly with black paint on the glass preventing _any _light from getting in. The male was sleeping in fine red silk sheets the colour of fresh blood, his lips parted as he expelled another breath for a mere moment revealing well developed canines a slightly pointed tongue before shutting quickly, like he was taking a small bite out of the air.

A tiny whine sounded next to the bed, forcing a single burning red eye open. A black furred creature wagging its fluffy tail happily, it big tongue out as it panted and whined for attention. "Ugh...Not now, Frankie...Daddy's tired." The male turned over, this only served to sadden the creature as another pitiful whine sounded, "C'mon Frankie...I fed you just before I went to bed...You sleep all day, how are you already hungry..?" Asked the male, rolling back over to face the dog, it merely let out a happy bark as the sight of his face.

"You don't even know what I'm saying...This is why I like dogs, such simple loving creatures." The male smiled, offering a hand to the creature if sniffed and licked at his knuckled, he gently placed his hand atop the Border Collie's head, "Who's a pretty girl? You are." He stated cooing to the dog making her attempt to climb into his bed and get cuddles.

The male merely pushed her back gently and threw off the covers revealing a well kept but equally grey coloured frame, he was donned in naught but his black boxers, "Nu-uh, you wanna bitch about food, I'll get your damned food." He scolded gently shooing her out of the room she almost galloped out at the promise of munchies. The male went into his wardrobe for a moment to fetch pants, he was planning on staying in tonight, not much to do really he was still quite full from that filthy little man from a night or so ago, one dead human was really just another number to him.

"Oh but Menma why do you need to be so violent?" He questioned himself slipping into a pair of dark blue cargo shorts, after changing his underwear from boxers to trunks, "Well self it's because I have a lot of pent up anger and when I see a man in a white van trying to fuck kids I take an exception to that." He informed himself, now our protagonist had so kindly revealed his name we could stop with all this vague-but-not-vague bullshit.

Menma strolled out of his room into his lovely penthouse apartment, strolling down the steps to the lower floor, two stories and all he had to do was kill the last attendants? Too easy he'd say, too easy indeed. Have the Prince owe you a few small favours was nice as well.

That prissy fuck owed him a lot more than an apartment after all the shit he'd done, "Wah, sneak onto this boat filled with armed fucking guards, don't get spotted, don't kill anyone, wah wah bitch bitch, ugh! Why did you kill all of them when I told you not too!? Oh I dunno Sebastian, maybe because I'm sick and fucking tired and you trying to make me sneak around when I've told you I need to kill something every once In a while. Wah wah, why did you kill Strauss he was your Primogen, well fuckface maybe because he was going to kill your useless arse and I want you in my debt? It had nothing to do with the fact that when I drained the fucker dry I got a shit ton stronger...No, that had nothing to do with it." The ramblings continued as he set his fluffy dog her food, running his clawed fingers down her back as she enjoyed her noms.

"I feel like when I talk out loud like this to myself all I'm doing is spilling exposition..." Said the Tremere Vampire with a thoughtfully look on his fanged face. "Nah, that's silly. No one's listening to me." He tossed the idea away and dove into his fridge grabbing a bloodpack, sticking a crazy-straw into it he enjoyed his cold beverage.

"I've said it once I'll say it again, Frankie. Killing a primogen while he slept was possibly one of the most enjoyable things I've ever done, sure I almost got cooked but that's what really _really _thick coats are for." Rambled the Tremere, grinning at the memory.

"Caine I always have fun, I mean I will admit finding out that there are full on superhero's was actually fucking terrifying but then again, I survived the Camarilla, I'll survive some fag in tights." He assured the dog, it had actually taken him quite a while to get used to saying 'Caine' in place of 'God', such as 'Oh my Caine' or 'Caine give me the strength not to beat this fucker black and blue'. It was the little things that counted.

Menma wrapped his dark grey lips around his crazy straw and enjoyed the blood of some celebrity loser that he killed a while back, "What was his name..? Rom Tuze? No that wasn't it...Close though..." He rubbed his chin in thought, trying to remember all the memorial stuff that was plastered over the internet and the TV. "Oh this is going to bother me all night I can already tell." He sighed in annoyance, rubbing his forehead, a knock at his door sounded, Menma rose a black brow looking at the clock.

"It's like 7pm, so it's dark out...But who the fuck even visits me? If its Jack imma flip my shit, that old bastard always ends up causing trouble, I like the guy but jesus fuckbucket it's annoying." He placed his own noms back into the fridge and went to the door, looking through the peephole and deadpanning at the sight, opening his door he crossed his arm, "Look guys it's not halloween, I don't even _own_ candy, so buzz off little flies." He shooed them off, the short black haired boy turned to a girl in a dark blue robe, she merely nodded and the Vampire rose a brow once more.

"Grey skin? Hey are you one of the Kindred too? What clan ya from?" He asked, leaning on his right leg and smirking curiously, "Hmm...A little slim, delicious thighs though...Not a Malkavian that's for sure, you don't have that required crazy look, then again Therese didn't but that's a whole other bowl of leaches." He rambled distantly, thinking aloud once more.

"We have reason to believe you're the murderer that's been slaughtering people for the last month, got anything to say for yourself or should we search the place." Said the black haired boy, Menma merely smiled widely, flashing his fangs making the smallest of the bunch whimper as the predatory grin just oozed vicious killing machine.

"You got a permit, kid? Or do I have to break all the bones in your body for trespassing?" Menma cracked his knuckles to emphasize the threat, whilst the Tremere were not known for being anything more than Blood Magicians, he considered himself the exception, now as the defacto primogen of his clan, as he was the only one in the city and had quite recognizable power when among other Kindred, he was no slouch when it came to smashing skulls with the best of Brujha.

"We don't need one when it comes to something like this, you've left traces of yourself at the killing sights, it just took me longer than expected to lock onto you." Informed the girl, not recognizing anything that he was talking about, but feeling like it was at the back of her mind.

"You really wanna do this? I can literally kill you all before your hearts beat again. Well, maybe not tin-can panther here." That was a pretty fucking racist thing to say, but he liked to poke peoples buttons, and from the look on the kids face, he had no idea who the Black Panther's were. Pointless jokes are pointless.

It wasn't even that good though.

"I think we've got out man." Said Robin, producing a folding bo-staff. Menma merely sighed as the boy swung it at him, grabbing it mid swing and bending it in half, throwing it in his face and running inside, slamming the door with a kick, knocking the boy on his ass and into his friends.

"Frankie go hide, daddy has to hurt some fuckheads. But first he needs to look damned good while he does it." Warned the teen-looking Tremere as he rushed upstairs and diving into his wardrobe, leaving it a few seconds later wearing a bloody red dress shirt with a black button up vest, his mane of spikey hair tied into a thorny ponytail that fell to his waist, he had a lot of hair, wearing fabulously stylish black slacks with a brown leather belt adorned by a silver buckle and finally his "headkickin'" boots. They were combat boots with steel toes and were comfortable as a dream.

Menma quickly kicked open his door, once more sending the short teen onto his ass and leapt from the second floor to the first, weaving past the green boy but clotheslining him as he did, before running out the door, laughing like a maniac.

Menma once more leapt as he quickly descended the stairwell and made it onto the streets, the small army of teens on his tail bursting from the building, clearly having no respect for his property, "You're gonna fucking pay for that you brat!" He snarled up at the green boy, in the form of a rhino who looked terrified at the murderous look on his face, "Do you know how much fucking trouble you've just caused me you fucker!" Menma's hands glowed a deep, vicious red as his blood leapt from the poures of his skin and formed a small barbed circle, tossing it at the boy it expanded rapidly and latched around his neck, Beast Boy quickly shape-shifted back into his normal form and began throwing up his guts, Menma grinned when he saw traces of blood enter the vomit, his red eyes glinting with glee.

He did however have to lunge to the side to avoid two green blasts from the flying orange girl, "I will destroy you for harming friend-Beast Boy's entrails!" She swore, Menma propped a brow at her odd mannerisms but didn't think much on it as he had to go back onto the offensive, lest he be locked into playing like mouse. He shot into the air, the ground buckling beneath his take off and slammed a red fist into Starfire's cheek sending her rocketing down into Cyborg who had to rapidly power down his sonic cannon to avoid ripping his friend apart.

Menma's knuckles were soaked with a red sheen, slowly it spread over his whole hand forming bloody gloves, "Now kids. I'll give you one more chance to leave. Doing so will prevent your friend over there from dying as he's slowly puking out all the blood in his body, and it will also prevent me from turning you all into dust...Literally." Menma smiled benevolently, like he wasn't just about to flay them all of ruining his wall.

The sound of Beast Boy's wails of pain drew Robin's eyes, the boy wonder's eyes widened in horror as indeed BB was puking out puddles of crimson liquid, "Release him right now!" Ordered the bird to the beast, Menma's eyes merely glowed as BB writhed onto the ground, smearing his face with vomit and blood, though he was no longer puking he wasn't able to breath.

"Thaumaturgy is such a lovely skillset. It's no wonder the Tremere are so feared among the Kindred." The soft smile on Menma's face as he watched the young green boy gasp for air was enough to chill the blood in even the most hardened of mens veins.

"I said let him go!" Ordered Robin, lunging at Menma with his spare bo-staff, always come prepared right? Menma once more grabbed the staff and bent it back, this time though he headbutt the smaller males nose making it bleed, Menma own blood leapt from his hands and latched onto Robin's face, covering his mask with his own blood, making him both extremely light headed, but also blind. Menma swept his legs around and slammed a boot clad foot into the boys stomach sending him skidding across the ground.

Menma would have kept going until he felt his magic being shattered, he glanced across to the green bo and saw the possible Kindred girl with blue magic on her hands, it was eating away at the blood, simply banishing it like it were a mere puddle of water and her hands were fire, creating pitiful steam.

"Th-thanks, Rae..." Whimpered Bb, Raven nodded as she healed his neck to the best of her abilities. Menma seemingly flashed through the darkness and caught her in a headlock, before reappearing where he stood before.

The blood on his hands leapt up and formed short sickle like blades on the backs of his hands, with his teeth he pulled back her hood revealing her face, "My my...Someone is certainly a dark beauty." His words slithered into her ears like venom into a wound, his breath tickling her neck as the bloody blades scraped at her skin, Raven was motionless but also wide eyed, she'd never felt so vulnerable in her life.

And that was saying something considering her life up until this point.

She felt a slight pick of pain as one of the bloody blades cut her cheek, almost immediately she felt a vile presence invade her body, a small amount of the sickle vanishing into her bloodstream, fixing the cut as it went in. "I've always had a thing for the dark beauties..." He sharp tongue dragging up her cheek, "You'll come to me, darling. Hehe." His grin was devilish, Raven made the mistake of looking at him from the corner of her gaze, this...Creature was nothing like she'd seen, nor read about before, his eyes were a mix of madness and mirth, he was enjoying this like it was harmless fun!?"

"Never had non-human blood though. Go along now, take your friends and leave. The bird boy has already tried his hardest, I didn't know I could knock out spray-tan so quickly though, that was interesting." He grinned, releasing her and keeping her steady on her feet like he hadn't just violated her very soul, his benevolent smile soft and gentle, a great contrast to the unholy pain he'd just inflicted upon them.

"Run along, ghoulette." One upside to being as powerful as he was, it took only a little of his blood to make someone a full on addict, she'd seek him out sooner or later in hopes for another fix and he'd in turn have his consistent blood-doll to use as he pleased.

He'd try the orange girl another time, normally he was quiet and stuck to the shadows, barely speaking to anyone he could encounter, but he felt like just stirring up mayhem right now. No doubt either the Camarilla, the Anarchs or those Justice Fags would find out sooner or later and stifle him in some way.

The Camarilla would attempt to enforce a new justice upon virgin soil, the Anarchs would pull his leash in attempts to stop his wanton killing, and the Justice Fags would probably put him in some human prison. Fucking losers. You kill problems, you don't lock them up only for them to escape. Then again it was business to them, who would they rescue the sheep populace from if there were no villains?

Now that he thought about it that way it was pretty fucking genius.

He watched as the teens licked their wounds, he could feel his mark seeping into...Raven? Yes that was it, his little Raven would soon be ripe as anything. Thirsting after him eagerly. He ran his pointed tongue across his lips at the delicious blood she would yield, no doubt was in his mind.

The Tremere looked to the large hole in his wall and sighed, now he'd have to use more of his blood to coax the debris into reforming, at least he was somewhat well stocked up on blood packs so it's not like he was going to frenzy any time soon.

"Tonight's already been quite fun. I think I'll like it here." Leaping through the hole and walking inside he used one claw to slit his wrist, watching the blood animated all the debris and commanded it to reformed, it did as he demanded it too without protest, controlling inanimate was easy, controlling beasts was easy, animating the dead was child's play.

And corrupting the good was just pure orgasmic bliss.

_**Raxychaz!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Yinko: All of the villains and such will remain, it's just the first chapter so I didn't feel the need to make it to grandiose.**

**Milennial: Well I hope I can live up to your expectations in some small way at least.**

**Start.**

The well dressed Kindred stalked the streets, his form occasionally becoming visible in the form of two glowing slit eyes, he leapt from rooftop to rooftop, landing in a crouch each time to minimize his exposure. Menma paused as his eyes caught the form of a woman being mugged, well there was a little something he could do about that. He leapt over to the opposite building before dropping down behind the mugger, grabbing the man's arm and kicking him in the back of the knee he was sent to kneel immediately, the woman was flustered as all hell, for good reason really.

"Now miss I do believe you should vacate the premises as soon as possible I believe the station is not far if you require an escort home." He smiled brilliantly, tears gathered in her eyes as she quickly nodded, grabbed her bag and ran off. The Kindred watched her go, the struggling man in his arm complaining about the unfairness of all these 'Super-powered freaks' that kept showing up at the worst times.

"Well my good man, I will let you in on a secret...I'm not one of the good guys...No in fact I'm just a rather hungry beast." The glow in Menma's gaze intensified making the mans blood chill, before it rapidly began to boil, he felt hot under the collar as sweat began to bead down his skin. His eyes rapidly redening from the intensity of the burning in his blood.

"Blood Boil. Quite trivial the closer I am. Oh but you don't need to worry about that..." The man exploded, gore splattering the walls and ground around the well dressed Vampire, Menma merely lifting a bloodsoaked finger to his lips, running his pointed tongue along it.

"Oh! Spicy and tangy...Someone's got some good genes." He praised with a grin, his fangs on full display, with a flick of his wrist the blood rose from its places around him, and lifted from his clothing, hair and skin. In a few short moment it formed a bowling ball sized orb of deep crimson. Menma held it in his left hand and smiled contently, the smatterings of flesh losing their edge without the red life essence to add that extra element of thrill for him. So home he went, now you may be thinking.

Oh dear, Menma. That woman can identify you, she saw your face.

And to that my dear reader, we say this. Humans see what Kindred, _want _them to see. A wordless **Dominate **and his mere presence blanked her memory of this whole incident the second she left the alley.

Truly he was blessed by the blood of his dearly departed Sire. How he missed her, she was a lovely woman.

"Oh Sebastian, how I want to rip your fucking spine out and beat you with it." He sighed wistfully, gazing upon the moon as the orb hovered from shoulder to shoulder, the moon was the most beautiful thing to him, even when he was human he would find himself enamored by its majestic presence.

Menma closed his eyes and smiled softly, his worries and troubles melting away as the cool air of the night brushed against his hair, he did so enjoy a few moments of reflection now and again. And he didn't get out much, considering he wasn't the world's errand boy anymore, Caine how he hated being under thumb like he was as a Fledgeling.

The Tremere slackened slightly as he relaxed completely, sitting on a roof with his feet dangling over the edge, "Unlife has been good to me." He was grateful indeed for his lot in life, initially he was bitter as the worst medicine when he saw his beloved Sire put to death before him, watching her die ripped out a part of him he would never get back, but the good did outweigh the bad. He was at peace with her death, and while it would forever be burned into his memory, he would continue on without a halt in his stride.

"What _will _I do with myself now though? Spreading chaos is well and good, truly it is but I need a goal. I have no real interest in the history of the bloodlines beyond Thaumaturgy, so being a weird loner like Beckett would do me no good. The life of a sex maniac can take me only so far." He chuckled at the idea, Jeanette would be proud he was sure.

"I really have no earthly idea what to do with myself...Oh there's an idea, radical and insane as any good idea. I could attempt some kind of spell to shield Kindred from death at sunrise...The sun, our oldest and greatest foe. It's not even the UV light that kills us, it's never really been explained it just...Banishes us. Perhaps a powerful barrier would protect us?" He pondered the idea, if nothing else it would be entertaining, and this city was full of hapless fools he could use as guinea pigs to test it on.

A dark, almost demented smirk lit up on the Kindred's face, he stood up and threw his fist skyward, almost in attempts to grasp at the nightly void itself, he made this oath to himself, "I will reject you, sun. I will put upon thee the worst insult an enemy can endure, to be ignored!" He swore this, on his blood and on his name.

The mere idea of being able to interact with the world when it was alive made his heart flutter, he loved the night but one did get lonely without being able to people-watch for a decent period of time, a good activity people-watching. Something else he frequently did as a human.

Returning his arm to his side Menma crossed his hands behind his back, standing tall and proud as he smirked defiantly towards the sky. He may have imagined it, but the moon shone a little brighter for him that night, as though a silent encouragement.

**Later, almost morning.**

Menma stretched out as he pat himself on the back, a night well spent really, brushing up on his major barrier spells and a few fortitude spells, adding that with wide brim hats and coats he felt It would be trivial to traverse the outer world, he was a little excited actually, all he needed now was a test subject and he'd be set.

To wind down from his studies he'd done a little Dark Souls'ing, doing a Spell-Blade build instead of the usual strength. Bloodbourne was fine and all, but it was limited and as such bored him after the third run through. He had actually played 'Adventure Quest' one of the very first games he ever played on the PC, the nostalgia was strong, the art in the game had really picked up the pace, the animations were still childlike as fuck though, still he gave it a pass with rose tinted goggles firmly over his eyes. Frankie had taken a while to calm, poor creature was terrified, he'd have to give a few solid nose-punches to those shits for scaring his dog.

His phone suddenly began buzzing incessantly, the Vampire looked at the clock on the wall, it was 4:40 am, sun would break soon. He only had other Kindred in his phone, who would be calling at this time?

"Hello, this is Menma. What do you want?" He answered blandly.

"_Hey kid, it's Jack! Howya doin'?_" Ah yes, Smiling Jack, the man who almost got him killed by stuffing a few tons of C4 into an ancient sarcophagus, they were still friends due to the fact that it was meant to ace out LaCroix and all the other Cammy fucks, but still.

Why wasn't he, as a Tremere, not a member of the Camarilla? Damsel's vagina. No, he wasn't even fucking kidding. Damsel was one of the best lay's he has ever had, oh but Menma how does a Vampire have sex, aren't you kinda dead? He could just hear you whine, normally yes, but there's a wonderful thing called Thaumaturgy, a little blood magic and boom, full mast and ready to blast.

His dick got hard, incase you're dense.

Anyway, Damsel was fun to fuck, so was Venus, the other owner for their shared club now that he thought about it he needed to make sure she had his details to wire him his share of the profits each week, Heather Poe, his first Ghoul was a little too obsessive for him to really get into, it was funny sleeping with Jeannette and waking up with Therese, good times. Though one good thing about being a Tremere was the power of **Dominate, **a little power flex and you could have anyone eating out of your hands, so he plunged the depths of Therese Voerman, the 'Queen Prude of Santa Monica'. A personal triumph really.

"_Hey...You there, kid?_" Came Jack's voice once more, Menma blinked and shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm here Jack. Sorry about that one, spaced out for a sec. To what do I owe the pleasure of your gruff and manly voice in my ear?" Asked Menma amusedly, he liked the little word games he played with his friends, a little light flirting for all and the serious shit for those he wanted to plunder.

"_Lettin' you know there's some rumblings from the sounds of it the Camarilla is comin' after your ass for killing a Primogen._" Informed the older man, the smirk in his voice was audible, as was the string of pride that barely registered in the youngers ears. Jack _was_ technically his mentor, the man taught him the bare bones of being a Vampire and watched his back during a Sabbat raid, he was closest thing to Sire the Sireless Childe had.

"Oh they can fuck off, they're more than aware how few shits I give about their rules. That and I'm not even _in _Hollywood anymore so good luck to those poor fucks on finding me." One upside to barely talking to people was that it meant they didn't know when you moved.

"_Since when do you move around? Gonna break poor little Damsel's heart at this rate, kid. Heheh._" Ah yes the trademark 'Jack Laugh' that old Kindred was known for. Menma stretched out once more and let out a short yawn.

"Yeah well, she'll just have to get over it. She may be my little Bitch Fangs but I'm sure she'll find someone else to have a go around. Maybe Skelter." Menma could barely keep a straight face at the idea of Skelter of all people having sex with Damsel, "That is a hilarious thought." Menma chuckled lowly, Jack's laugh drifted into his ear as well.

"_Well whatever, kid. You think you're out of reach do whatever, just figured I'd give ya some warning._" Said Jack, the breif rustling of cloth could signal a shrug.

"Well thanks for that Jack, I'll keep you posted if anything turns up where I am." Thankfully the old man knew when and when not to ask questions, Menma was grateful how little Jack pried into his personal going's on, it was refreshing.

Closing his phone the Tremere turned off his various entertainment systems, have a quick dip into the shower before bed, even as didn't really have any sort of body odor, being in the middle of life and death did that for ya, he still enjoyed showering for the sake of it. Just like he would occasionally eat human food for the taste, he got nothing out of it but he still enjoyed it.

Just as he lay his head onto the pillow his damp ocean of black spikes splayed out around him his phone buzzed again, with eyes still closed he grabbed it from his bedside table, "What?" He asked, he really wanted that fucking nap. And people were just being dicks to keep denying him like this.

"_Who the hell do you think you are you magic missile flinging motherfucker, calling me 'Bitch Fangs' to Jack and not expecting some kind of return!?_" Menma chuckled at the sound of Damsel's voice, she was not pleased whatsoever. Jack must have had the damned phone on loudspeaker, the deaf fuck sat in a bar that blasted heavy metal all day, what else would the Tremere expect.

"Love you to Damsy." He said condescendingly, he heard her growl at the nickname, he just loved to rile her up, though it was a little too easy. She was pretty short tempered.

"_Fuck you! And what's this about ditching us to shack up somewhere else huh!? No 'seeya later' just prancing off like the pompous ass you are!_" Her tirade continued, but Menma ignored it, waiting for her to finish.

"You done?" He asked blankly, having zoned out sufficiently to ignore the ranting and raving of his fiery fuckbuddy. She gave a short grunt. "I left because I do as I please, simple as that. And no I'm not telling you where I am because Jack has been ever to kind as to inform me that the Camarilla is after my fine behind." Informed the Vampire with a yawn, "How are you even awake? It's almost sunrise, go to bed you beautiful bitch."

"There's no light in the bar dumbass, also time-zone differences." Informed the ass-kicking flowerchild with a low growl, flowerchild according to Skelter anyway Menma didn't really see the resemblance of ideals strictly between Damsel and the Anti War hippies, like it or not that essentially what the Anarchs were in his mind.

The mental image of Nines and Skelter in floral circlets dancing at a hippie concert made him grin broadly.

"Anyway, it's not like it was a decade ago, I can actually take care of myself." He informed, knowing how roundabout she was when it came to things like the safety of the Kindred close to her, he could almost hear her grit her teeth in annoyance at being read so well.

"Ni-Night." He drawled, before slapping the phone closed and cutting the call off. "You'd think people would learn not to bother me when I'm trying to have a good ol' nap." A bark sounded from downstairs, Menma sighed as it was followed by another two barks. "Frankie I swear to the abyss..." Menma got up, grabbed his shorts and tossed off his boxers. "One of these bloody days."

Ha, bloody. Vampire. So fucking funny.

Menma slowly made his way downstairs and saw his black pup barking, Menma looked around the room trying to find what would cause his darling such distress, "What is it girl?" He asked gently, kneeling next to her she merely tried to get into his lap, distressed as she was.

"Quite the intuitive little hound you have there." A familiar voice sounded, Menma was upright in a second, spun on his heel and caught the glowing orange eyes of the familiar scholar and historian, Beckett. Beckett was a Gangrel, the most beastlike of the Kindred literally being able to turn into a wolf on a whim, summon flocks of birds to distract and other such feats. He was an Independent Kindred, not connected to any particular group and happily going about his own business, researching the origins of the Kindred.

"Oh, Beckett." A small amount of relief entered the Tremere's body, he didn't have to worry. Beckett was a good guy, a pacifist in fact. "What'cha doin' scaring my dog like that?" He asked, slipping back into his usual self, clicking his tongue and wagging a finger.

"Oh now now." Started the Gangrel with a smirk on his pale lips, adjusting his sunglasses to shield his eyes once more, "I just thought I would come and see what it was exactly the elusive primogen was up to. And it seems you've made quite the mess of it already." Goaded the older man with a smirk, Menma merely shrugged disinterestedly.

"I never was one to hide who I was. Even when I was human." Beckett nodded, the explosive way they had their first meeting was testament to this, slaughtering his way through a Sabbat enclave and then blowing it sky high did leave quite the impression. "Though it's not like I'm revealing the Kindred or anything, just causing a little mayhem amongst the cattle...Oh, have you had a chance to get a proper look at the Meta-humans and the like or are you too engrossed at the moment to care?" Asked the Tremere with legitimate curiousness.

Beckett shook his head, black hair swaying slightly as he did so, "Unfortunately I have not had much free time as of late, I am hunting a rather rare amulet that is apparently from the age of Caine." Menma's jaw dropped, "I though that would interest you, yes apparently it is the same necklace of Caine's first Childe, I cannot say exactly what Childe this was, but I have a suspicion it was Irad, 'The Strong'."

"Irad as in Irad the Arm of Caine? That is quite the little gem you've found my friend. But why come to me with this?" Asked Menma, knowing a little just from being around Beckett.

"Because life is nothing without entertainment, and I do so enjoy the flare of your break and enters." Said Beckett with a smirk, "Apparently it's being moved to a city called 'Gotham' for an exhibit. I will make my way there to see if it's legitimate, look it over, look it over see what I can squeeze out of it, and then leave it. If someone where to collect it after me, that's just the way the world spin, my friend." Oh Beckett you totally not sly motherfucker you.

"You're a champ, Beck." Said Menma with a grin, Beckett merely tilted his head.

"As I said, you do provide interesting stories to be told. And I do so enjoy your special brand of 'Order'. I'l bid you a good day for now, Menma. As I have many things to do. Have a pleasant sleep." Beckett seemed to enjoy being a mysterious ass and seemingly faded into the shadows.

"Strange fucker that one." Grumbled the Kindred, running a hand through his hair and shaking his head. "C'mon Frankie, bed time." He cooed gently, the dog a little more sedated than she was before, not even wagging her tail at the vibes that the Gangrel had given off, but comforted in the presence of her master.

Menma slipped into bed, his faithful companion curling up next to his legs, knowing not to put her dogbreath on his face when he was trying to rest, like the good girl she was.

Menma felt himself melt into the mattress giving a soft groan of pure content, "Nothing can spoil this moment, that moment just before you fall asleep." He whispered ever so gently.

And nothing did, he was fortunate to have a long, uninterrupted sleep. Even Frankie had a perfect sleep, dreaming of chasing small creatures and getting belly rubs.

A perfect sleep for the shitstorm that could be on the horizon.

**End.**

**Shorter, yep. But don' worry I plan to make these typically about 4.5-5 k in length in average, I feel like the first few need to be shorter to put little factoids in to absorb easily. **

_**Raxychaz**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Simon Daimon Uzumaki: Well I can't really speak for other people but the way I act around people and the way I am on my own is like night and day. So I was more or less trying to translate that little quirk, onto Menma just so that his whole 'Talking aloud exposition' thing would be easier to understand.**

**Naruto-Uzu-Uchiha: Yeah, but imagine that fight? One great superpower gets trumps but a severe case of sunburn, I'd find it funny at least.**

**guisniperman: It's just the one game, with a bunch of books, and I **_**think**_** a tabletop game? The wiki eluded to such anyway. I thought it was **_**just **_**The Masquerade and in searching up a few things found out the whole 'World of Darkness' universe it's set in.**

Menma's arm tore out of the shadows and grabbed a random woman, dragging her into the shadows, she would had squealed but two sharp bursts of pain exploded in her neck, replaced almost instantly by pure bliss, like there was a soft heat running through her veins.

"_Test Subject #1._" He thought mentally, she was a rather average woman, long dark hair, fair skin with dark eyes, she was a prostitute but that was pretty meaningless to him. He could always appreciate the working women of Santa Monica who saved his ass from Frenzy more than anyone else, fond memories indeed. She wriggled in his grasp as the venomous embrace stopped her heart and essentially killed her for a few moments, before it all booted back up, though she remained unconscious. He carried her admiring her luscious legs in those fishnets.

"Ah, my sexy kryptonite, fishnets." Well, one of his weaknesses, he would happily admit he had more fetishes than he knew what to do with. He also liked thigh-high socks, mixing the two however made it looked ridiculous. The idea amused him slightly though. The short shirt she sported exposed her midriff and the mini-skirt sold it.

Something about the excess of eyeshadow was a real deal sealer for him. "_Then again I always did like what probably wasn't the norm. Goth girls for example..._" A growled purr left his throat as he remembered the lovely Venus, his own personal little goth toy.

Menma felt his blood stir within the womans veins, ushering the process along quickly with a few small pushes here and there, the pitter patter of clawed paws trailed next to him as Frankie emerged from the shadows at his side, looking up at him adoringly like only a pet could, he smiled gently back at the hound.

"You..." Snarled a voice, Menma's ear twitched at the voice, his eyes aglow turning to look over his shoulder Menma's lips pulled into a grin.

"Oh me oh my, what do I see before my eyes?" He rhymed amusedly, a triplet of people, one was a very short bald boy in a green jumpsuit and a very punchable face, one was a large wall of flesh in a black bodysuit with golden accents. Lastly was a girl with ashen gray skin, much like his own and Raven's, she looked like a witch to be honest wearing a dress that had baggy sleeves and cut off at her thighs, with thigh high striped black and purple socks with black boots on her feet. She had pink hair the was vague held up like cat ears and feline pink eyes.

Far too much pink for his taste.

"You lost, punk?" Asked the biggest of the trio, Menma's grin remained, like it was set in stone, the large male growled lowly at being ignored, though he seemed to notice the streetwalker, "Pfft, a prostitute? What are you too pathetic to get someone without paying?"

"If I may enlighten you for a moment, say you meet a girl at the bar and buy her drinks, then proceed to do the horizontal happy dance, did you not just pay for it then? If you buy your partner some wonderful gift and are met with sex, did you not just pay for it?" Replied the Kindred, the muscle head paused for a moment, it looked like Menma just blew his fucking mind.

"Whoa..." Thoroughly confused the biggest was staring off into space.

"Ugh, that idiot is good for nothing." Growled the smallest, several metal spider legs shot from a backpack he wore and, the boy had a small board in his hands no doubt filled with various switches as such.

"Oho? Is this what I think it is?" Asked Menma, placing his Childe against the nearest building, Frankie sitting next to her dutifully, Menma ruffled the dogs head getting a short happy bark from her. "Good girl." He praised softly, taking a few steps back to the street. "Now you'll have to forgive me if I don't want to have a 3v1..." Menma bit into his wrist the blood dripping onto the ground and they all watched as it spread out to form a spiderweb pattern, the ground began to buckle as a large form quickly rose from the bitchament. Grinning darkly Menma watched the small boy pale rapidly at the sight of his golem.

One of his personal favourite skills, creating life from the elements did take a good amount of skill, earth was trivial though force your will upon the ground around you and it will do as you wish, the air was the hardest really, since you had to leash it first and _then_ form the elemental.

"I suppose being a novice magus before my Embrace will come into play eventually, but I think I can bloody you little fucks with minimal effort." Menma cracked his knuckles as the golem roared, its form was bulky and massive, doubling his own height of 6' 2" easily. All of its joints had strings of blood holding them together, "Go." He ordered, the Golem stormed past him and made way to the largest teen, kicking him down the street with surprising speed before turning onto the others.

Menma bled into the darkness, the streetlights exploding to cover the area with more shadows, Jinx and Gizmo made a speedy retreat to Mammoth trying to rouse the dazed juggernaut, "Get up you snot sucker! There's some big ass rock coming to kick the crap out of us!" Demanded Gizmo, his voice high pitched and nasally, Mammoth groaned the ground quaking bothering him, the pink witch attempted to tear up the ground before the golem could get any closer, but it merely jumped over the gap she caused and stormed forward with purpose. Jinx flinched and almost screamed at the terrifyingly demented look on their foe, his grin seemingly visible only because he deemed it so.

Menma merely gestured forward, blood rushing through his skin and forming triplet of small arrows, more akin to crossbow bolts than anything. They hovered on his upwards facing palm with a small push they rushed forward, silent and deadly as they sliced through the air and then impaled Gizmo to a wall by his throat, stomach and crotch. Menma grinned, "I always was a fan of impalement." He admitted quietly, the shadows swallowing him once more.

Mammoth was once more kicked into the road, ripping it up, Jinx heard Gizmo's deathly wet gurgle, the clouds seemed to part for a moment revealing his bloodied body, the witch was horrified at the sight, the blood from the bolts quickly dissolving, Gizmo's skin rippled and contorted into unnatural and disgusting directions before it exploded out of him in the form of dozens of short, blade headed spears, his corpse mangled and destroyed beyond recognition.

Jinx took a fearful step back only to hit something solid, fear spiked into her gut as she tilted her head up to see the glowing red eyes and the vicious grin of their foe, "Ever felt like you were just in a..._Trance?_" The lowest form of dominate, a quick and easy little spell that put your target into a total daze, they would be unable to move or act. Anything beyond breathing would be impossible for them really. So she collapsed onto the ground like all her bones had turned to jelly.

"I do believe I'm gathering a little collection of humanoid sex toys. Such fun." He grinned broadly, which increased to a booming laugh as the golem crushed Mammoth into a bloody pulp. Menma clapped and praised his creation, it rapidly decayed, falling apart until it was a mere foot tall, but the small creature came to his heel, picking up the gray skinned witch, it never hurt to have a multitude of playthings.

"You know, I can totally see why Bach would hate me now. Silly little Vampire hunter, hate me for my actions, I'm basically an introctrinating serial killer, but no you have to had for my species, dreadful display of character really." Bemoaned the Tremere with a dramatic sigh, though it turned to a chuckle as he returned to his dutiful pet, "Come on Frankie, let's go home. Sun's almost up and our little darling here is going to help us out with our test." He picked up the woman who groaned softly into his form.

"Ah, if only I didn't need to find this out, I would have enjoyed being a Sire. Then again I'm only a decade old in Kindred terms, probably a poor idea." He thought, the idea of bringing a Childe under his wing without any kind of stable powerbase was quite daunting really.

Nines may want to make all Vampires equal but he wasn't a Sire, and probably never would be as he and Skelter shared the same opinion concerning their 'Curse' Menma considered this heresy really, he'd never felt so alive as he did now. Anyway, without a stable place to protect your Childe they would end up like him, probably crazy and overtly bloodthirsty.

And there could only be one!

"I've waited years to use that line genuinly." He sighed contently as his pup barked at his side, the small Golem merely groaning lowly as the Border Collie sniffed at its head.

**The Following Morning.**

A female clad in a rich red trench-coat with a wide brimmed matching hat, sporting sunglasses and a scarf around her neck. Amber eyes peering over her glasses at the man before her.

Eskella Carsell was extremely confused when she awoke next to some random gray skinned guy with excessively long hair, though the heat in her chest when she looked at him made her stomach do flips she never even caught his full name, only knowing him as M. Eskella felt her skin jolt under his touch, looking at his lips with desire as they hovered mere inches from hers, they moved and spoke words she could not understand, much like anything that was happening.

M. smiled gently at her, his beautiful red eyes filled with what she could only describe as love, his adoring stare made her knees weak, Eskella had never felt so complete as she did now. Even her...Pimp, Dax couldn't evoke such emotions from her, the fear of the world, the depression at the disappointment that she had gained coming to this country was all washed away with a single glance from his gorgeous rubies.

"M..." She started but was silenced by a soft finger sealing her lips, Eskella was silenced in a moment as M. uttered a few more words, the circle under her shining lightly, she felt...Hardy, strong. Stronger than she already did. She couldn't express the rollercoaster of emotions she had right now.

"My dearest Childe..." He uttered lovingly, cupping her cheek flooding her body with warmth at the touch, "I have a single request my sweet...Go out the door, expose yourself to the sun, and then return to me...I swear then I will explain all that has happened." Eskella nodded quickly, all to happy to do whatever he asked, his lips pressed into hers, she'd been kissed and fucked in a multitude of ways since coming to the states, but she'd never felt so...Alive, at the touch of another pair of lips.

The kiss ended all too soon for her, but still without protest she stepped out of the apartment and walked down the stairwell, Menma gazed from the shadowed hallway outside the entrance to his home and watched as she loosened the coat revealing her pale skin to the sun, this was the moment he was banking on. He leant forward and waited, and waited each second made his smile grow in size.

She turned back to him and smiled brightly, though her face contorted in discomfort his smile fell into a blank line, she fell to her knees and silently cried as she _felt _herself die, the final sight was the dissapointed face of M. it shattered her frail heart into thousands of pieces.

Menma gave a short, sharp whistle, his dear Frankie at his side in a second, he pointed to the coat and hat, the ashes of his Childe burning until nothing remained, "Fetch, Frankie." He commanded she barked an affirmative and was off in a second. Menma sighed, returning to his abode.

"I have found possibly the greatest discovery for my Clan to ever occur, and only the most powerful will be able to make use of it. Not really a cure for our weakness, but it is for mine. And that's all I really care about." Menma chuckled to himself, the Fortitude and Barrier spells he placed upon the prostitute worked splendidly but needed constant upkeep to repel the light continuously.

"Not a problem, I suppose now my former life will come in some use." Walking over to his bookshelf he grabbed a single leather-bound tome, "Novice magus, meet Tremere power." Grinnined devilishly the Kindred pat the tome apprecitingly, he'd have to use his Mana to hold the barriers instead of his actual blood, which would be a wonderful exercise, he hadn't bothered using any Magic since his Embrace so this would be a good chance to flex his magic muscle so to speak.

"And when I feel the fatigue hitting me in full, I'll switch." He affirmed aloud, nodding to himself. A fine and sound plan, he pitied anyone who would try to use the light against him now, it would be wonderful to see their faces when he ripped them apart.

Menma paused for a moment an idea striking him like lightning, "I could use my Magic to as a catalyst for longer range blood manipulation of my foes! Like I did to the small child last night but instead of forcing my blood into him and then controlling _his _blood that way, I could force raw mana into him and manipulate it to then control the blood! My fucking Caine I'm a genius!" He shouted to the ceiling, a bark at his side made him turn, "Frankie! We're going out!" He cackled madly, throwing the jacket over his bloody red dress shirt, he had several copies, and placing the hat upon his head.

Uttering a few choice words he felt his skin and spirit harden considerably, once more he summoned up his Blood Shield, wonderfully it did not need maintenance, with final flourish he summoned the blood barrier. A flash of red covered his form for a mere moment before dying out.

Menma adjusted his hair to fall over his collar and down his back, with a click he summoned his dear pet to his side, "Come my little dear, we see the sun today." Leaving the house and stepping into the sun once more was possible the most profound experience of his life.

He knelt down to grab his sunglasses from the place where the prostitute once stood, idly rubbing them clean with his shirt he placed them over his eyes, and looked up to the sun. "I...DEFY YOU!" He bellowed out, throwing his arms out and laughing like a maniac.

People were a little off put by his enthusiasm, he grabbed some random man, threw an arm over his shoulders and looked to the skies, "Look my good man, the sun itself looks at us both and says 'Hello!' Have you ever felt so fucking alive!" He asked with a boisterous chuckle not waiting for the man to respond Menma called Frankie and was off in a flash.

"I think that man was on drugs, mummy..." Said a young boy to his mother who merely nodded with a concerned look on her face. she shielded her child as the red clad man continued down the street.

Menma's eyes flared with a vermillion glow as he activated his Auspex, glancing across the various people the dotted the streets, he almost quivered with delight as his highly sensitive ears heard the sound of police sirens, with a running start he climbed the wall of a nearby building, grabbing onto the ledge at the top and pulling himself up before running across various roofs to make his way towards the commotion. Frankie following through the alleyways as best she could, barking so her master would make some kind of signal to her, Menma summoned his tiny golem next to her to act as a guide before giving another leap, diving directly from the roof he stood on, across the street and into the glass windows of the building across the streets the police had surrounded.

Menma rolled and stood with as much flair as a man in a red coat could muster, which was a considerable amount really, Menma stood up flaring out his coat and adjusting his hat, "Really now, who holds up a pizza joint?" He asked amusedly, Caine he felt like a badass right now, the poor saps looked pale as ghosts as he smiled at them, the sharp fangs glinting in the light.

Guns were aimed at him but his grin didn't falter, "Strauss would be rolling in his grave if he could see how blatant I defy his ideals." He murmured to himself amusedly, the police paused in their shouting to see how this would play out, the Titans seemed to be absent at this moment so perhaps this was another wild-card that'd help them out?

Menma held out his arms and shrugged, "Well ladies and gents, would someone care to give me the cliff notes of this little party?" A gunshot sounded, all the civilians cowered at the sound, the lead man in a balaclava grinned at the flinch of his victim, only for that grin to shatter when the red clad man leant forward, holding the bullet in between his thumb and index finger, his smile was positively evil.

"Attempted Murder, if I were human it would have been...That's a charge worthy of the death penalty..." Rolling the bullet into his palm it was encased in red before being shot back into the skull of the man, splattering brains all over his comrade that stood behind him.

Bullets began to fly in his direction, Menma merely knocked out the lights and forced the intensity of the shadows to coat the whole store, shielding it from outside view, his glowing red eyes being the only thing visible as he lunged forward, grabbing the blood splattered woman by the neck and forcing his fangs into her jugular, grabbing her gun from her hand and firing it three times into her comrade, one remained who had dropped his gun and was backing away as best he could, pawing at the wall in attempts to find the door.

"No no no...You harmed these poor little sheep, I can't have that..." Gathering all the blood that he'd spilt over the floor and walls, Menma formed a giant hand with it, grabbing the man and pulling him close those mad red eyes filling him with terror, "Now little one, you're the only one to not try to shoot met, to scared more than likely so you get to live, but you'll never remember this." Menma forced the man to make eye contact with him and **Dominated **his mind, filling it with nothing but darkness when it concerned this matter.

Dropping the man on his ass Menma pulled the bloody hand into his body, sighing contently for a moment before the aftertaste hit him, he spat onto the ground and grimaced, "Ugh, sweaty men...They always taste bad." The darkness fell revealing three bodies, one captive and a store full of safe people. Menma smiled lightly, helping a nearby man to his feet.

"Sorry to give you such a scare, sir." He apologized, the man looked shaken, but none of them saw what happened in the most supernatural sense. The man merely nodded nervously and quickly left the store, followed by almost everyone who was inside, stepping outside Menma was greeted by a police officer with a pair of cuffs.

"Oh-ho? What's this, Officer?" Asked the Tremere with a small smile on his face.

"Murder is a serious offense, young man. Whether you do it to protect or not, you're coming with us." Menma's merely rose his hat slightly to stare at the man, his eyes flashing blue, "Ugh wait...What was I doing..?" Asked the man quietly, the police around them far to distracted with the civies to take notice of them.

"You were going to shake my hand and have a wonderful day, Sir." Supplied the Kindred with a smile, the man returned it, feeling a pleasant feeling blossom within himself at the kind well wishes, a firm handshake later and the Tremere was making his way down the street, uninterrupted.

A bark sounded and he smiled at the sight of his dear Frankie, kneeling down and lovingly ruffling her fur he held the beast close, "Who's a beautiful girl, you are, yes you are." He cooed before letting her go, lest she try to lick his face again. He knows where she's been and that tongue isn't something his face needs.

"Cute dog." Commented someone, Menma turned and glanced upon the figure of a familiar dark cloaked girl, and a green boy. Menma almost laughed of course they wouldn't notice him off the bat, they never saw his face fully, nor his lovely pet.

"Why thank you."Why thank you." He replied pleasantly, to the green boy, his voice shifting in tone slightly. "Hmm...I feel like I should know you two from somewhere..." He said, Frankie sniffing at the green boys hand.

"Well we _are _the amazing Beast Boy and Raven from the Teen Titans, I'm not surprised." Beast Boy flexed and admired himself for a moment whilst the dark girl merely rolled her eyes at him. Menma chuckled and gave a few claps to the boy.

"Oh yes, though colour me curious did you not hear of the disturbance around the corner?" He asked with thickly veiled disinterest, really he only wanted Raven, he didn't need the little goblin. And his desire was purely that, desire. He could appreciate a fine set of legs and yummy her legs were indeed. That and the whole non-human blood thing. Whatever.

He just wanted to fuck her really and he had a tendency to get what he wanted.

"Wait what happened!?" Asked Beat Boy hurriedly, Menma took a leaf out of LaCroix book and lied through his fucking teeth.

"Oh it was quite scary really, someone was holding up the pizza shop, then someone else stopped them...I'm not really one for details the police are still doing cleanup if you wanna ask." Menma parted the pair, touching their shoulders, "Have a nice day, Beast Boy, Raven." Whilst Beast Boy thought him just a bit weird Raven felt her blood heat at his touch, her legs shake and her heart pound.

A streetlight exploded with a random burst of dark magic, the girl flinched but quickly calmed herself, following after Beast Boy, but still finding the insatiable need to follow after the red clad man.

"What's wrong Raven, got a crush on the tall mysterious stranger?" Teased Beast Boy only to cop a smack to the head as the unamused Raven strode past him, being hardy as he was Beast Boy merely brushed it off and chuckled impishly to himself at the girl expense.

Menma did so enjoy sewing seeds of discord, but suddenly frowned as he felt a fatigue hit his body. He'd have to switch to powering his protection with blood magic instead of his mana. "How longs that, like half an hour? Hm, not bad considering it's been under a decade of stagnation." He muttered to himself, he made his way to the shoreline, he hadn't seen a sparkling beach in many years, his Sire said she loved the ocean, maybe being a Kindred would change his original view?

He liked the ocean and all but it got boring after like 10 minutes of being there.

It was a short, uneventful walk. He honestly half expected to walk into one of the other Titans on his way but maybe the cosmos was being kind to him today, as he and his dog stepped onto the sand Menma gazed upon the large body of water before him, sitting down upon the sand he watched as Frankie ran into the water and began splashing like a happy fool. Amusing as it was he could say he did miss the freedom to do as he pleased, even something trivial like going to the beach was something he could say he missed.

Menma ran his clawed fingers across the sand and smiled serenely as he gazed upon the sparkling waters, "Morning well spent..." He mumbled to himself.

"Hey!" Shouted a young voice, Menma's red eyes looked to the side to see a little girl and boy, both in respective swimwear. "Is that your dog, Mister?" Asked the little boy, pointing to the happy Frankie.

"She is yes, why do you ask?" Came the curious response.

"Can we play with you dog, sir!" Pleaded the little girl, bouncing happily.

Menma shrugged, "I suppose, just don't pull on her tail or her fur or anything like that. She's gets twitchy when that happens." The children both nodded as Menma whistled sharply, Frankie came galloping up the beach to his feet. "Frankie, these children want to play with you. Be a good girl and don't bite." She barked happily, following after the ecstatic children.

"Oh my what an adorable canine!" Came a feminine voice, Menma turned a little curious and almost sweatdropped at the sight of who it was, Starfire. Her big green eyes sparkling brightly with glee.

"_I swear they have to be following me somehow, 3 in such a short space of time? Either that or it's lazy writing..._" Being the dick he was he decided to break the fourth wall, though he did chuckle at the look her face, he would admit she was quite cute for someone who could smash concrete with a single punch on a bad day.

"Well I can't disagree with that, Frankie is quite the cutie." He said, amused as she quickly came to his side, well floated was a better description.

"Oh, hello Sir in Red, is that your canine? May I please meet it!" Pleaded the girl, getting in his face enough to knock his hat off, "Oh, you have the same skin as Friend Raven...Are you one of her people!" She suddenly gasped, "She simply must meet you, what is your name?" Prodded the girl excitedly, Menma gave a short chuckle, picking up his hat and dusting off the sand before placing it back on his head.

"You can call me, M. May I know the name of the beautiful girl before me?" He asked with a smile that had on many occasion sealed the deal in night clubs.

"In the language of this land my name is, Starfire. A pleasure to meet you, Friend M." She grinned widely ceasing to float and sitting next to him. "Is it rude if I ask if you are a Azarathian?" She asked gingerly, still unused to many of earth mannerisms.

"I'm am not." He replied with a shake of the head, "I am...Something else." He said mysteriously, making her perk in curiosity. "I am something that humans would find horrifying and that those who protect them would destroy. Tell me dear, Starfire. What do you know about Vampires?"

"I have not heard of these people before, Friend M." Admitted Starfire confusedly, though quickly brightening once more, "But I would like to hear about them if you could tell me!" That hasty amendment almost made him chuckle.

"Well, surely you know that humans are considered top of the food chain on Earth, yes?" At her quick nod he smiled, "What would you think of a creature that is one step above humans?" Caine he loved lying to people's faces, playing the sad-story card was the best kind of fun. Was he shattering the masquerade? Oh fuck yes but he was the only Kindred in this city aside from Beckett who passed through. And the Camarilla could suck his dick. He could go into great details about how little he cared for a single Vampire taking his life into his own hands but that was for another time.

"I do not know, what kind of creature would it be?" Asked Starfire curiously.

"That would be a creature like myself, a Vampire. Kindred if you want to get superficial. I have to drink human blood to survive." She gasped in shock but he quickly raised his hands to calm her, lapping up every second of her concern/fear at the idea. "I don't kill them I just take a little, painlessly, to continue living. I swear!" The faux panic in his voice was enough to make her do a complete 180.

"Oh I am truly sorry for thinking so little of you, Friend M! Please forgive me, I am still unused to this planet." She said with a flicker of sadness in her voice.

"Well don't you have friends, I mean you are pretty and I'm sure kind if my own little tale doesn't immediately turn your stomach and make you flee. Why wouldn't they help you adjust?" Time for the mind games. Oh what fun!

"I do have good friends, yes...But they are always so busy, when we are not protecting the city they are doing their own activities of fun. I do not wish to bother them." She said sighing forlornly.

"Well. If you want, I can help you adjust, I-I mean if that's ok...I'd understand if you were uncomfortable around me." Starfire gasped and pulled him into a strong hug going into the crook of his neck and tightly squeazing his torso.

"_Holy fuck! My barriers are almost tearing apart at the seems!_" He thought with alarm, pumping them with more of his energy and calmly returning the hug, keeping up the act of the hesitant and fearful vamp-ling who had no friends.

"_I will enjoy the chaos this causes...She's just naïve enough to fill with some more useful ideals, like why spare a criminal that can cause great danger to the innocent, when you can end the threat once and for all?_" Oh he could hardly wait.

**End Of chapter.**

_**Raxychaz!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**So, just sayin' my ability to be creative has taken a fucking beating. Probably in burnout from doing 2 series and a bunch of other shit at the same time. I'm aware I haven't updated fuck all recently aside from the 'Cold One' but I'm not gonna be posting anything for a while. Don't worry I'm not dropping anything I just can't write anything worthwhile at the moment.**

**So I'm giving this chapter and disappearing for a couple weeks.**

**Titans Tower**

"Rob, we need to talk about what's goin' on man. Raven's locked herself into her room even more so than usual and on the rare times she is out, she looked like crap. We gotta help her dude." Said a distressed Cyborg, the African American teen looking at his short leader, Robin didn't look much better with bags under his eyes one could assume he'd go grey from stress before he turned 30.

"Friend Robin I am going to visit my Friend M once more, if you require me I have my communicator." Chimed Starfire's voice, cheer in her tone as usual. She was sporting a different outfit actually, instead of the usual top and skirt combo she was wearing a pair of jeans that showed off her well shaped legs and ass, a black t-shirt with square inside a circle with a triangle on the corner. Apparently a gift from her 'friend'. Robin had to look into who it was his teammate was spending time with.

"This M guy must be quite the character if you aren't even worried about Raven, Star." Said Robin, unintentional amount of spite creeping into his tone. Both Starfire and Cyborg shot Robin a look of surprise, the bird immediately realising how he spoke and snapping his head in her direction, "That's now how I meant-"

"It is fine friend Robin...I can do nothing to help friend Raven, I know nothing of medicines especially for species different from my own. I would, selfishly, rather be elsewhere where I'm not reminded of my inadequacy." Starfire flew off at a sedated pace as she left the room, Robin palming his forehead and sighing.

"Dang man, I think she's got the right idea..." Said Cyborg making Robin blink, "We can't help Raven man, it's pointless to worry ourselves until she _wants _to be helped."

**Raven's room**

Sometimes she wished she didn't have above-human senses, she'd heard it all easily enough. While she could understand, it still stung her that he supposed friends and teammates were so quick to dismiss her ailment.

"_**Because they can't love you like I can, my sweet Raven.**_" There was that damned honeyed voice again, she could barely take it, he was so gentle and his words were like a cool patch on her flaming blood, her already pale skin even lighter than usual, stained in sweat. Her leotard almost completely see through in the dull light of the room.

"Sh-...Shut up...I'm stronger than this..." She moaned out, feeble and pathetic. That's how she felt right now.

"_**I know that my love, I know how strong you are. Don't think for a second I would assume you weak, but even the strongest of creatures are victim to their instincts. And that's exactly what is haunting you right now, your baser urges. Come to me my sweet, I will satiate the fire in your veins and keep you wrapped in my shroud, nothing will harm you. Not even yourself.**_" Damn him, damn him to the lowest levels of hell, his voice made her heart ache with longing, each word was like a phantom caress. It got even worse at night, he haunted her dreams, those bright red eyes pinning her as his shadowy form was pressed to her own.

It was very quickly becoming too much for her to deal with.

She could feel his fingers crawling up spine, the other her jaw. "_**Wouldn't that be nice? Just the two of us, no one to bother you with their petty needs and wants. Being able to feel in full without your magic lashing out? I can give this to you Raven. I'd never hurt you.**_" Damn him, damn him! Damn that sincere tone and his promises, Raven had enough. She got up and looked at herself in the mirror of her bathroom, only for the shadows to gather and a soft pair of red eyes to appear.

The shadows arm rose from the mirror and pushed her hair aside, he melted from the mirror and held her close, she could barely feel it, was she delusional? Was this a spell? Her mind was too muddled to think properly, the shadow dispersed and she gathered her things, she was going to the voice, she couldn't take it anymore.

**Menma (Kill Everyone-Hollywood Undead BGM)**

A smirking kindred was looking upon the rune inscribed stone altar, looking like a macabre bird bath with all the blood, he pulled his phone out and made a call, it rang once, twice and finally it was answered, "_Yo, Menma. 'Sup man?_" Skelter had answered.

"Not much, Skel. I was hoping to catch Nines though, Jack told me the cammies had made some rumbles about me, was hoping he might know more."Skelter gave a small hum of acknowledgement, "He left his phone behind at the bar again didn't he?" It was more a rhetorical question but it was something he felt the need to ask.

"_Yeah, you know how he is. Always lone-wolfin' shit. He's out talking to some new blood in the city, makin' sure they aren't crazies or some shit. You missed him by about 10 minutes._" Informed Skelter, it was amazing that Menma was so used to the obnoxiously loud music in the bar that he could understand the man perfectly, but then again he did spend many a days there.

Menma tsked with a frown before speaking once more, "Alright, thanks for your time Skelter. Don't get dead, I'll check in again soon." With the exchange of farewells off Menma hung up and awaited his darling concubine.

Wisps of blood drifted around his hand as it lifted form the pool of blood within the altar, yes he had to move and set back up but at least now he didn't have a giant fucking hole in the wall. Or a patchy wall one could suppose.

So he'd gone to ground on the southern end of the city, whilst using his magic to alter the hallways in any way he needed, much like his old Primogen did, but less predictably. Wanker.

Anyway, the place was nice enough less gloomy than his first house as he resided in the basement half instead of the top floor so his guests wouldn't be thrown into complete blackness, as he actually had guests now.

Starfire had regularly come to visit him when she wasn't doing Titan work, it was interesting to speak with her. She didn't actually object to killing as much as she would have some believe, as a warrior woman she knew the need to slay your foes so they don't come back to haunt you. She had that logic burnt into her mind since birth but the Titans had blunted her fangs considerably with the vaunted justice and righteousness.

Caine he hated heroes they were such fuckbiscuits.

Anyway, with his faithful hound snoring on the couch next to him Menma continued to fiddle with his phone, "I'll meet you in 10 minutes...At the Ice cream parlor..." Getting Kori to use her phone more had initially been a slight chore as she just didn't want to, preferring to speak face to face.

A simple 'Very well.' Was his answer, he just had to wait for Raven, give her some blood and bail while she was sleeping. It wasn't long until he felt a new presence, pushing Frankie's head off his leg and grabbing his coat and hat from the rack next to the stairs and leaving the basement, runes fortifying his body and shielding his form in a sheen of dark blue magic as he opened the door.

A ragged looking Raven greeted him her cloak barely able to hide how terrible she looked, he reached forward and pulled her into his home, dragging her down to the basement, she didn't even resist as the venomous droplets of his blood in her body heated with addiction.

He set her on his lap and she immediately clutched at his face, drinking in every inch of his form, mashing their lips together, he pulled her flush against him coaxing her to grind against his crotch, with a grin he pulled away and bit into her neck.

Her blood was like fire in his throat, it was amazing. He could _taste _the power within it, and by extension what it did for him. He felt his feeble magical reserves explode in size, if he were still human he would have been overloaded due to the density of her power but as a Kindred he only felt a slight tightness in his stomach before it passed.

Pulling away his bloodied lips were pulled into a dark grin, Raven looking at him with a clouded gaze, due to either lust of because of how his own blood had affected her. "I suppose you can be my childe, my lovely Raven." He said distantly before his fangs gleamed, in the low light, "You will feel empty, until I fill you with my love, sweetheart. Do not fear, I am here." Raven barely managed to nod as he drained her dry, she felt her heart stop and herself die.

Before fire re-entered her veins, the blood of Caine, and due to his own consumption of her demonic enhanced blood she lost no power, in fact her hardy body didn't even pick up any of the defects of the embrace, it was interesting. If anything he'd erased all humanity within her and made her a demon/vampire, as the embrace ridded one of humanity and made them a Kindred it made sense he could only 'kill' off half of her. Though Menma did not know this it is more for the readers benefit. To him he'd just sucked a powerful sorceress dry and used her own mana to enflame his flickering amount.

Raven's skin immediately took back its healthy shade of grey and her beautiful eyes once more sparkled with intensity, a lining around her pupils flaring with a bloody red, a faux pair of eyes appearing on her forehead, red markings in the same shape of her eyes, her teeth all picked up a slight point to them but her canines became the most pronounce of them all, for obvious reasons.

Menma figured he'd break in the new initiate, pulling aside her leotard and wiggling out of his pants with practiced ease, a little flick of the wrist and he was engaged in lusty fucking that few could truly understand.

**Ice Cream Parlor.**

Clad in his coat and hat the Kindred walked into the frosted treat store and looked around, hot red eyes barely peeking out from under the brim of his hat, "Menma!" And thus he was greeted with a strong hug, he idly noticed this time his runes didn't strain, and he didn't feel his bones crack and bend in protest. Huh...Raven's blood really had done nothing but good for him, sweet!

A stray thought came to him, if he engorged upon the blood of other magically oriented people would he be able to become stronger still? Now that would be a wonderful thing to find out.

He smiled and returned the hug, "Hello, Kori." He enjoyed hugging Star, Koriand'r whatever, it may or may not have been because of her pillowy chest against his torso, depending on where she got him, but it just felt...Right? He supposed, like two puzzle pieces fitting together. Not to really have any kind of sappy metaphorical stuff going down but he just enjoyed the contact with the alien girl. Her bubbly and bright view of the world was a stark contrast to what he'd known almost every day for the past decade and a bit.

Perhaps it was more a culture shock than anything else but he liked Kori, she was a welcome light in an otherwise dull world he'd been living in.

"You are late." She chastised, "If you send a message of the text with 10 minutes, you should arrive at such a time, not 20 minutes. Very misleading!"

"Ah, sorry Star. I got caught up in something." He informed sheepishly, few things could bring him down out of the sexual high, red eyes gleamed brightly something that Kori seemed to notice instantly.

"Oh, your eyes are much brighter than usual Friend Menma, did you find something exceptional to eat?" She asked quietly, as she guided him to her table, he sat down across from her and nodded.

"I've found out that if I drink from someone with a lot of power in their blood it makes me stronger, which made sense for other Kindred, but I never thought it'd be that way for just strong humanoids. Either way I made a new friend out of it _and _feel amazing to top it off. I'll introduce you some time." He informed with cheer, the cogs in his head already working in a way to spin this in his favour, Starfire smiled brightly and nodded enthusiastically.

"I would enjoy this immensely, Friend Menma." He tapped her nose.

"C'mon Star, you wanted to speak like the locals more, gotta get outta that habbit." She reflexively touched her nose to banish the ticklish sensation of the touch and nodded. He'd been pulling her up on her habitual quirks, as per her request, in hopes of making it so she kicked said habits.

Perhaps Robin wasn't the best person to retrieve information on the human race from...But it mattered little she wanted to enjoy the company of her newest and dearest friend. She could speak freely with him and she appreciated such.

Apparently her dear friend was leaving for a short time, just to visit Gotham as apparently 'kinderd buisness' needed him there. She understood, but that didn't make it any better.

**Menma, Gotham City 2 Days Later, Nighttime.**

Gotham city was boring.

It was riddled with crime in the slummier sections and had the stench of fear in the air, stench yes. Fear didn't smell nice it was fucking disgusting, desire and lust now _those _were wonderful to smell. Fear just smelt like petrol fumes.

Anyway, he and his little sweetheart had come to the town to collect on the amulet, Becket had been ever so kind as to leave the address with him, the museum was in the middle of the city unfortunately, but then again few bothered to prowl around at night so Menma felt he was going to have this go rather pleasantly.

"Gotham's Museum of Antiquities." He muttered, stretching out as his hooded childe stuck to his side, "Alright, let's get this done. this place is duller than LaCroix's bodyguard." Raven nodded quietly, the pair passing through a black circle that opened against the wall, allowing them to pass through it without any difficulty.

Menma had learnt a few tricks from Raven but he let her stick with the important stuff for the moment, that darkness magic was interesting indeed, it was like creating a void of existence in a select area. In turn he taught her how to set things on fire with her mind, she could also smile without blowing up a street so that was pretty wizard.

Immediately, unfortunately or not, they were spotted by the security cameras and the sirens lost their shit. "Well I suppose that's expresses intent better than actions...LOUD NOISES!" He suddenly bellowed, Raven looked up at him with a single risen brow, he pat her head and cooed, "Oh you're so confused, it's sho shweet, who's a wittle cutie, you are, yes you are!"

Raven squirmed under the sudden attention of her teasing Sire, unable to ignore the fire that he lit up in her heart, "Freeze!" And thus the moment was ruined, this made her angry.

And Raven wasn't a good person to be around when angry.

"Don't ruin this moment!" She roared, her real eyes matching the faux pair on her forehead and bursting into a bright red colour, tendrils of darkness lashing around the pair of guards, their guns snapping along with their bones as they were quickly torn apart, gore and bones splattering against the wall.

"That was fucking hot." And like a light switch the rage-filled demonette became reserved, retreating back in on herself, she'd lost her humanity already the new blood in her veins a testament, she had no connections to them anymore but she couldn't help but be bothered by how she felt nothing at their deaths. Wasn't she supposed to feel a rising bile from guilt at ending lives?

Menma had told her these were morals forced upon all sentients, but ultimately were useless to the Kindred, as humans were food to them, you don't feel bad for eating steak, unless you're a fucking pussy, so why feel bad for doing what you need to, to survive. Now, ultimately it didn't fit this situation so well as they were intruding upon the location and in turn slaughtering the cows instead of feasting, but it didn't make the point any less true.

It mattered little now, she couldn't go back to what she was. He completed her, literally as it stood now, and the Titan's would never accept her back considering she was even more of a monster now than she was before, but she found a fellow monster who kept her heart safe, helped her stabilize her magic and provide her with something she'd never really had.

Happiness.

Indeed Raven's life had a few flickering moments, but not until meeting her Sire had she felt so complete.

"Rae...Rae...Rae, earth to Raven." A waving hand and snapping finger caught her attention, pulling her from her reverie, staring up at him to see the smile on his lips sent another rush of warmth through her body, "Ah, good. I thought you'd spaced out from getting your murder on, c'mon we got stuff to take!"

Passign through the halls was easy enough, the guards were fodder. A younger Menma would have fretted under the weight of this task, so many guns, so many bullets and the potential for the Final Death, to take him. But he was older now, stronger and more experienced with his own power.

So he was popping heads in a manner that could only be replicated by taking a shotgun to a watermelon. Blood was the currency of exchange and he was fucking rich tonight, he idly felt a tingle at the edges of his senses and turned to see a man in a black suit with pointed ears upon his cowl glaring angrily at him.

"...And you are..?" Asked Menma.

"That's Batman." Informed Raven helpfully. Her rolling drawl back in full force at the sight of a stranger, Batman looked upon her and his eyes widened for a micro-second before narrowing further.

"You were a Teen Titan, what made you turn into...This?" He asked coldly, the blood still very much around them, Menma and Raven stood in the newest section, the necklace not far from them in a glass case on display under a spotlight and surrounded by bullet-proof glass.

"I don't think that's any of your business." She rebuffed without a blink.

"Ooh get 'im." Said Menma with an amused flicker, he'd been watching too many Vines lately. Not exactly interesting on their own but they had a certain charm if you watched a compilation or somethin'.

Anyway, Batman.

More like, corpseman.

Batman felt himself suddenly get very hot, before he could even think of why the man before him had clicked his fingers and everything went dark.

"You just made Batman into goo." Observed Raven.

"Is there some kind of significance to this?" Asked Menma, walking towards the puddle and scooping up some of the blood to see if the man had any interesting memories.

"He's one of the most renowned hero's in the world, he fought on par with Superman, Wonderwoman and the rest of the Justice League. And you just made him explode with barely any effort." Raven had more incredulity in her tone than anything, like she wasn't exactly sure what happened just happened.

"Yeah well..." Wow this guy had some fucking issues. Interesting fighting style stuff though, that'd be a nice hobby to have. He usually just used his enhanced perception of everything to outmaneuver his fist-fight foe, but hey pet projects are fun. "...This guy was Bruce Wayne. Now the surname I know, well now I'm fucking rich." With a wave of his hand the man reformed though his eyes had no shine to them whatsoever and his stance was barely upright. "You'll transfer control of your assets to this man, you money to this account and then will proceed to publicly suicide for my own enjoyment." The blood-zombie nodded, barely managing to as Menma had his palm to his forehead before exiting via grappling hook.

"Well life just got easier for us, my lovely little Raven." Said Menma with a smile, throwing an arm around her shoulder and guiding her to the case, "Alright, let's see how well this works." Touching the glass he opened a small black portal and stuck his hand through, plucking the amulet from its resting place and pulling it back out. The portal fizzled and spluttered as he took his hand out, instead of closing up and leaving no evidence it turned the glass to sandy shards.

"Well...How about you be the one to do portals for now?" Raven just nodded with a mildly amused smile on her face as they left the bloodsoaked museum.

A plant that had snaked its way in through the cracks of the floor, soaked in blood as it was, relayed a message to its creator, effectively stifling a robbery attempt on the museum by a certain trio of femme fatales.

**End of Chapter.**

**Like I said, probably pretty balls in quality.**

**As to murdering the fuck out of Batman, he's still human. Menma turns humans into pasty piles of red for fun, and with the power boost from Raven's demonic blood, and the fact that Batbrotato wouldn't expect magic to randomly occur, he dead.**

_**Raxychaz!**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Say again?!" Snarled Menma, into his phone, pacing back and forth within the basement of his little hideout.

"_Apparently someone ratted you out and they know where you are. You've got Camarilla and Sabbat on hunting you down._" Informed Nines, calm and cool as usual. Unless you started him on politics.

Caine help you if you started him on politics.

"Who the fuck ratted me out!?" Bellowed the Tremere.

"_I'm not sure, the only other person in you area has been Beckett. Think it could have been him? He always did his own thing._" Suggested the older Kindred.

"Beckett would never sell me out like that, we're friends, friends don't just fucking do that, Nines!" Menma threw an arm up in some attempt to clear his head of all the rage that was slowly clouding his better judgment. Though he did feel a migraine coming on from the wrestling attempts of Strauss's soul, "Get back in the dark you old fuck!" Roared Menma glarring at the wall as he did.

"..._Strauss?_" Asked the Anarch 'leader'.

"Who else would it be the old fuck can only be bound for so long, though it should be easier now." With the power he'd gained from Raven chaining the soul of the former Primogen was a great deal easier, the only drawback being he still had to actually meditate to achieve such a state. It would seem he'd have to do such soon.

"_Right well. How do you wanna play this?_" Asked Nines.

"I think I'm gonna have to remake the city, turn it from a simple village to a fortress. _If _you feel the need you can try and spread good ol' Anarch influence to Jump City. I'll find you if you do, we'll talk more then." Menma hung up and proceeded to sift through his contact, until he came upon a familiar name, calling he put the phone back to his ear and waited.

Intense bass rhythms filled his ears, until the sound of a door closing muffled the noise and the phone was picked up, "_Hello darling, what can I do for you?_" Asked his business partner.

"Venus my dear. How would you like to transfer the club to a fresh location, there's the added benefit that there's fresh business here, strangely enough no nightclubs." Informed Menma, the woman chuckled on her end, his ghoulette's laughter drowned out what little music he could hear.

"_Ah, I knew there was a reason I kept you around. You get me a location, I'll be there with bells on._" Said Venus.

"Can you have latex on instead? Bell's just annoy me."

"_Ever the flirt. Bye for now, love._" And with that the woman hung up, Menma once more sifted through his contacts and came upon a _very _familiar number and name. A few rings later and he's greeted with the husky, sultry voice of VV, or Velvet Velour, depending on whom you asked.

"_Well if it isn't my beloved M, your absence has been noticed my love. Did you get sick of little ol' me?_" The jest was there but VV was quite delicate when it came to matters of the heart, during their initial encounter he was dumbstruck by how sensitive she was in a private situation it was interesting to see such a stark contrast, and apparently he'd managed to steal her heart, her words, by being the truly superb motherfucker that he was.

"And yet distance need not be an issue anymore, my dear. Tell me how would you feel about moving..?"

**Daytime.**

A black clad man donned with a wide brimmed hat and sunglasses covering his eyes and simple black scarf, standing next to a man in a business suit, he looked somewhat nervous, apparently he had good instincts, "So Mr. uhh...M, colour me curious but is a condemned building really something you'd need?"

"Why else would I be here, with you, to buy it?" Asked the Tremere with a dry tone, the man chuckled nervously and gulped as those predatory eyes peered slightly over the top of the sunglasses. The man felt the heat of fear rush through him, nodding rapidly he offered a clipboard with a contract on it, "Just sign here sir, and in three to four working days the deed will be delivered to you." Menma plucked the board from him and signed it with his cover signature, his account would be charged within the hour and other such things. Though with the sheer amount of cashmoney that he got from Wayne, he was more than comfortable to begin his influential spread.

Menma looked upon the large building, condemned it may be but little could stop a good Tremere spring cleaning from doing the job, and it was a good time to help Raven in creating matter with her magic, a good practice for himself as well in fact. The books of his heritage were interesting, destruction was a minor role filled by the magus society of his bloodline apparently, manipulation of the world around them creation from their own power.

It would explain why his inheritance had managed to sustain him for so many years, even if his parents were lower in the internal society of the family they were prodigious in their skills. Were he still human he'd be showered gifts and bribes in hopes of him breeding some superior progeny.

It was a great deal like the Tremere now that he actually thought on it. Perhaps some coalition lay between them? Who knows? Who cares?

Neither of theses people are him.

"You can leave now." Said Menma, the real estate agent quickly fleeing to his car and rushing off, eager to be away from the hostile presence of his latest client. Out of a dark flux stepped the dark sorceress who had taken to filling his thoughts of late, "Hello my sweetest." He greeted with a hidden grin, Raven melted into his side, her arms wrapping around his waist as his arm did fall over her shoulder, "I take it you've had a little stickybeack into the book I gave you?"

"I have, your family are very interesting, I'd never thought that kind of magic was practiced by otherwise normal humans, though it does explain a few of the more wealthy family names." The lady of magic thought aloud.

"Yeah, now that I think about it though, I'll have to check in on my parents sooner or later, disappearing for a decade." Muttered the Tremere, Raven gave a small amused scoff at his words, a decade past and he only now thinks to contact them.

Menma's phone buzzed, pulling it from his pocket he flipped it open, "Oh look, Kori texted me." He said absently, replying to the message.

"Kori?"

"Koriand'r, Starfire in English, I call her by the former to make her more comfortable when we speak."

"Why do you have Starfire's phone number?" Asked Raven, looking at him with a befuddled gaze.

"Beeeecause I'm her friend?" He asked as though her curiosity made no sense, and to him it really didn't. "I cannot divine as to why this question hath been asked." He informed with a flourish, Raven rolled her eyes at the theatrics.

"Wait, are _you _Starfire's mysterious new friend?"

"Is her having a friend so strange that it warrants being labeled as 'mysterious'?" Questioned Menma, Raven opened her mouth to reply but paused for a moment to think on her next words.

"Starfire is an energetic, warm and kind person. But she has a strange concept on a lot of things, she didn't even _know _what friendship was until she met us, it's just the idea she'd go out and make more is a bit hard to grasp." Admitted Raven.

"Hmm, well I met her by chance mostly. I was walking Frankie just after I'd done the prototype testing on my many fortitude runes to see how well they'd hold up against the sun, the second I stepped out and wasn't turned to ash it felt...Rapturous, the most lamentable part of being a Kindred is our fear of the Sun. Caine only knows why we even have it but hey, I don't care. I rejected it."

"So you met Starfire when you were out walking...Wait a second! I remember seeing you when you were out and about as well! Beast Boy and I were on patrol..."

"I'd like to say I was somehow keeping tabs on you to add to my mysterious mystique, but I won't lie. It was pure chance we met when we did."

They continued to converse for house, Menma and Raven spending a few hours together fortifying the outside of the soon to be nightclub, on a whim he decided to add a coffee shop annexed to the main building it'd be a good two shot market, people getting shitfaced in the club could come into the cafe/coffee lounge to recuperate and sober up before heading off. If nothing else it would satiate his occasional cravings and it'd be a wonderful cover.

The cover of the friendly barista, under that lay the owner of the club and big shot in the underworld of Jump, and under _that _was the Baron of Jump City. Yeah, Baron Menma Tremere sounded amazing, Caine he had such good ideas.

Currently though he sat at the park, Frankie running around like a fool. Raven was practicing within his haven, a wonderful student, she only needed basic instruction and would be able to achieve the desired results with a little practice. His phone pressed to his ear Menma listened to it ring with an uncomfortable apprehension in his chest.

"..._Kushina Uzumaki speaking._" Said the voice of his mother, oh how he'd missed it. He figured it made sense to cut all ties with his family after he was Embraced, for all the love his Sire drew from him, he did lament the decision after only a few months. Unlike his parents his talent for magic was quite average, but after his Embrace into the Tremere he felt the spells of the clan come to him with a grace and ease few elders could achieve. And it was that prodigious ability that kept him within a cage of his own making, if his senior Kindred could get to him, they could get to his family, if he remained in contact with them.

10 longs year later he was finally willing to take that risk.

"Mother. It's me, Menma." He answered, voice a little hoarse, clearing his throat, "I have a great deal to explain." He said lightly.

A hope filled gasp and choked sobs could be heard from the other end, "_My baby boy, we thought-I thought-When you didn't call we...Oh Menma._" The woman could barely conjure a sentence, Menma felt a remorse filled smile line his lips.

"I know, it should at least make sense when I tell you though. Are you and Father still in the states? I can arrange flights."

"_We are in the country yes, where are you?_"

"Jump City."

"_We'll be there within the hour. You'll know when we arrive._" The resounding click of the call going silent filled Menma's mind for a few eternal moments, placing the phone in his pocket he sighed into his hand, rubbing his jaws and trying to loosen his tense body.

Damn mages and their teleporting.

Though it'd be good to see his parents again, family reunions were usually quite dull but this one could be a great boon to his usually dreary mood. That said, his mood had brightened considerably after bringing Raven into his life, Frankie was a sweetheart but pets could rarely compare to human companionship.

Menma smiled brightly, fangs shining in the sunlight and nodded to himself.

"Well well well, a familiar face I'd never thought to see under the sun." Said a chillingly familiar voice, Menma lifted the brim of his hat to spot a dusky skinned man, clad in a black pinstripe suit with bloody red sunglasses obscuring his eyes from view, a mop of abyssal black hair on his head and a well sculpted face to make any Toreador cry in envy.

"...The Cabbie...? I thought you were...How are you in the sunlight?" Asked Menma, flabbergasted. Whilst yes with his new demonic blood he was more than a match for the sunlight, he still had to cover up quite considerably. Curiosity got the better of him, activating Auspex he saw a shroud of purple around the cabbie. "_Purple? What could that possibly mean?_" Red, Blue and White he'd seen. Never purple.

"Fate is led by the blood, it would seem it has led me here." Said the strange man.

"Ah, still making sense I see." Drawled the self-proclaimed Baron.

The Cabbie merely chuckled at that, his words made perfect sense to the Malkavian youngling he'd carted around a few months ago, scared the pants off that one to be sure. How he did enjoy the progeny of Malkav such a lively bunch.

"So how's unlife been treetin' ya, old fella?" Asked Menma, casual as he could. That aura had set him on guard slightly, before his reason had kicked in. This was the cab driver, this guy had been on his side, intentional or otherwise, since day one. He'd saved his ass, pulling him straight out of a blood hunt near the end of events of LA, ah the look on Sebastian's defeated face when he strutted off with the key and left him alone with a hunk of rock, filled with explosives.

Still funny that the little weasel managed to avoid death yet get captured by the Camarilla to answer for the strife his occupation had caused.

"Time has been kind, events have calmed and the world is still in one piece. It would seem the foul wind that blew turned into a simple breeze." The memory of Sebastian stating he'd come in on a 'Ghenena-wind' to destroy all he'd accomplished, was forced to the forefront of his mind.

"So you pick through everyone's memories or am I just special." Menma gave a small growl in annoyance, he would normally answer someone invading his mind like that with a decapitation, but he was in too good a mood to give an real reaction.

"Such is my curse, children can never keep their minds closed." Said the Cabbie, smirking lightly. Casting the self-proclaimed Baron a glance 'neath his shades.

"I'd really appreciate you speaking plainly, I suck at picking up hints without context."

"You will come to it one day, Child. Malkav knows, try him." Patting his _very _distant progeny, Caine left the boy to his own devices, returning to his cab with an amused smile. It had been a while since the winds of chaos stirred in the Kindred community, and this youngling had a way of making it blow with little effort.

"In and out, what am I fast food!?" Asked Menma, dramatic fist shake and all. The cabbie merely waved him off over his shoulder and left the area. "That guy...Malkav huh? I don't know any Malkavia...Yes I do." Smirking he went to open his phone but immediately stopped, "Therese and Jeanette, same body. Can't leave Santa Monica, right pointless. Fuck." He'd need to have some way to draw Kindred into the city, get a Malkavian and _then _find the Cabbie, here's hoping something would fall into place after that. Clearly he was missing something.

"I fucking hate mysteries." Rumbled the Tremere, sighing. Time had not granted him patience, nor had it given him the want or desire to become a world class riddle solver. Call him old fashioned but he usually liked to just bash his head against the wall until it broke.

Probably why he enjoyed those 'Souls games so much, though they were far from hard. All you needed to do was learn the mechanics and know where you're going and it becomes laughably easy. First time troubles is about all you'd worry over.

Before he knew it the sun had gone down, Frankie still content as ever to fetch the ball as he threw it, and he was more than happy to sit in peace.

Menma senses suddenly burst open with warning as he leapt off the bench and landed next to his faithful hound, an explosion destroyed his previous spot of occupation, the Kindred snarled lowly at whoever dared to attack him.

Out of the rising smoke came a pack of shovelheads, Sabbat. The pack leader sporting a rocket launcher for Caine's sake, the intermingling of the bloodlines were quite obvious on these monstrosities, Gangrel blood was potent as they looked more beast than man, Brujah for their powerful builds, A Tzimisce as told by the charcoal grey skin and multiple boney-like protrusions all over her form.

It should be noted, it did not appear that she had shared her blood so liberally as the others, mostly a joint decision due to the nature of the Tzimisce clan, not exactly known for their strength, more their cunning and the melding of flesh and bone.

Menma shooed Frankie off, the pup was all too happy to comply. "Ladies and Gentlemen, if I may ask before we begin, what Generation are you? I would like to know how fucked I may be." He asked with an amused smirk.

"Grrr, 14th. So you can start praying now, we're gonna stake you and leave ya for the sun."

"We should use his limbs to make more fodder." Suggest the Tzimisce snickering into her own taloned hand, Menma grinned at her.

"Wonderful, I was worried for a moment that the Sabbat had learned their lesson after LA." Chuckling to himself Menma removed his coat and hat, red began to pool on his skin as a Blood Shield activated. Two Shovehealds rushed his front, the leader pulled a AK-47 out and started firing off a barrage of hot lead. Menma's ears picked up several more thunderous cracks of bullets being fired, he leapt into the air and pushed off it to dart over to the 'leader' of the pack, his eyes glowing for a moment as the man's body bloated and burst, the Tzimisce knocked onto her back and coated in the blood of her pack leader.

Gangrel shovelheads leapt onto Menma the second he landed, more Sabbat coming from the tree line around the park, bullets flying and more and more bodies piling onto his, claws scratching at his Shield, the blood from his Blood Boil soaking into his skin to bolster it, Menma smirked, he'd been wanting to try this little number out for years now, Bloody Spears was a little move that would sacrifice all the blood in the Blood Shield to create an effect similar to a sea urchin.

Gore showered the area as the shovelheads were cut to chunks, Menma stood up, brushing himself off as a red rain fell. The mad grin of the Tremere struck the fear of god into the hearts of the Sabbat, but they would not be cowed, ferocity raged through their ranks.

Bullets fired and streak of light filled the moonlit night, "You fuckers wanna go!?" He challenged, blood shielding him, "You know not the power of the Tremere!" He roared, all around him a dome of red formed, "Rise, Gargoyle!"

The ground swallowed up the corpses, the chunks of soggy, bloodsoaked meat, the dome was raised as it began to take shape, an enormous two headed snake made of earth, the blood from the dome leapt from its place and coated the creature in scales of crimson, bloody red eyes glowed brightly as it hissed loudly.

Menma stood atop on of the heads, laughing like a madman as he drank in their terror, bullets slowly ceased and guns clicked, he leapt from its head and landed before the cowering Tzimisce, "Diablerie is frowned upon, but I am _very _hungry." Licking his lips the screams of Sabbat filled the night.

The Titans were quite to act, coming upon the scene of a blood soaked two headed snake devouring people left and right, they tried to fight back only to fall like so many before them, the veritable army of cannon fodder was felled by the Gargoyle, and a black haired figure, bathed in moonlight shining with a sheen of crimson life essence that coated a majority of his body.

Red seeping from his lips as he tossed the corpse of the Tzimisce to the ground, which burst into ash. Menma paused, still as stone as he processed a lifetime of information in seconds, his demonic inners collecting the souls and ripping it apart, weak as it was compared to his own force of will. Red eyes burned brightly, as he wiped his lips clean.

Taking a deep breath in he cleared away the haze his beast had brought to him, whilst most would balk at the idea of greeting ones beast, Menma had brought it close to his heart and molded it into something akin to a berserker state, a gentle touch was required to bring his beast to a calm state. The power of the demon in his veins helped greatly calming it recently, the demon itself was Menma's baser instincts manifested into a dark guardian.

Some say the beast knows only hunger, Menma could agree but at least he could direct that hunger. It wasn't even that hard, people were such pussies nowadays.

The sound of vomiting reached his ears, turning he saw the green boy hunched over and emptying his guts onto the ground, "Uh, people all day today..." He mumbled, facepalming all the while. "Gargoyle, come to me!" Ordered Menma, the tail of the beast being presented to him in a moment, Menma ran up the stone snake and leapt into the air, "Now get outta my city!" Roared Menma, orbs of fire forming around him, with speed unexpected of a Tremere he lobbed the orbs of flame into the remaining ranks of the Sabbat, Final Death for all.

He landed and brushed himself off, "_Theatrics, check. Style points, check. Veins not burning from usage of magic, double check. It seems all is well._" He nodded to himself and adjusted his shirt.

"Can I help you?" He asked, brushing a few stray locks aside as the Gargoyle coiled onto itself and sat silently, content.

"T-That voice, Friend Menma?" Asked Starfire, fearful at the idea that this was the kind hearted vampire she'd been spending her off time with.

"Koriand'r, it's lovely to see you so soon. Am I to assume we're still on for the movies later?" He asked, the blood of those that had suffered the Final Death rising from the ground and piling into an orb that lay before the face of the Gargoyle, the creature opened its mouth and injested all the blood, to satiate its hunger for a week at least, the contented beast lowered its heads to its creators level, eager to hear how this conversation would proceed.

"_YOU!_" Snarled Robin. "You killed all these people! You monster!"

"Silence, fool Kine!" Barked back Menma, his mood doing a complete turnaround, Robin actually flinched at the force of the Tremere's shout, "These are Sabbat Kindred, after my own blood. You would do well to avoid them, frail as you are, it is not your business to deal with them, it is mine. I have a _right _to defend myself." The beration had forced Robin to cower like a mewling babe, almost trembling under the aura projected by the vampire.

His phone buzzed, drawing him from his anger, "Hello..? Ah Mother...Yes I noticed that...That's fine, I understand how much upheaval I caused to your day...Yes, I love you too, Mother. Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." He closed the phone and looked up to his creation, "Well, it'll be good to see Mother and Father again, I'll introduce you, Iwa. They'll be sure to love you." He smiled at the creature who tilted it's head.

"Yes, creator." Intoned the stone beast, its voice echoed from one head to another.

"Ya'll about to be dust, you freaky bastard." Said Cyborg, firing up his sonic cannon, he would have fired too if Starfire hadn't gotten in the way and shielded a rather surprised Menma, from an equally shocked Titan.

"Please do not shoot my friend, I am sure there is an explanation to all of this!" Pleaded the Tamaranian.

"_Who woulda thought I'd have had such an effect._" He thought to himself, placing a hand on her shoulder and drawing her attention. "I appreciate that, Kori." He said with a smile, she grinned widely at him, brighter than the sun itself at that familiar look on her dear friends face.

"As I said, the Sabbat are on a blood hunt for me. Past deeds when I was young into my unlife." He spoke directly to her, as she would be able to translate this to her idiot partners later, "As you well know. Anyway, someone seems to have gotten news of my location and spread it amongst the Kindred society, the Camarilla will be coming after me, and as you can see the Sabbat as well. Shovelheads, cannon fodder, are sent to test the waters. Though these seemed to be quite the force to send after me, I'm impressed." He admitted, kicking at the dust near his feat.

"And the drinking of the blood upon the strange one? Did you not tell me that this 'Diablerie' was forbidden." She prodded quietly.

"Forbidden in civil company yes. But unfortunately I must prepare for war against two superpowers, so I'm willing to let such things as morality drop until the safety of myself and those close to me is at least somewhat guaranteed..." He paused to idly play with a strand of her hair, "I would be irate if anything happened to you, Koriand'r you are very precious to me." A darker shade of orange dusted the aliens cheeks, she felt quite light at the moment, weightless almost.

"I'll not ask forgiveness for what you may see me doing any time soon, but I will ask that you understand the lengths I need to go to. As a fellow warrior I suspect you could understand this, yes?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Very much so, if you require it I will gladly assist you in _removing _these interlopers." A dark glint in the tammeranians eyes sparked, Menma hadn't seen such a thing in her until this moment, he'd known she was not adverse to killing, that she'd seen war and suffering firsthand, but to willing plunge into it, he will admit he did not anticipate such.

"Marvelous." He said simply, smiling brightly as she hugged him tightly, Iwa curiously gazed upon the scene committing it to memory. Eager to question its creator on such rituals.

"Starfire what the hell!?" Apparently the tinboy had finally snapped. "This guy just murdered all these people and you just start hugging him?!"

"They are an organization with a section that is coming to the city after Menma to kill him, they are ravenous beasts and will kill or turn anyone to their side to do so." Explained the girl.

"Then we have to get him out of the city, the civilians are in danger because of this dude!" Squawked Beast Boy, "_And _we have to find Raven." He muttered off handedly.

"I'm right here." Said the familiar dry voice of the half-demon, walking out of her void-like gateway that she'd taken to using as a means to get about, as it was quicker than flying and less obvious if you positioned it right.

"Raven! Where have you been, we've been worried sick!" Was the immediate response from Robin.

"She's been with me." Said Menma, idly throwing an arm over the young woman's shoulders, the Titan's all went wide-eyed at that statement, "I'm sure you can deduce I was the creature you met not long ago, the murderer of pedophiles and such, I was drawn to Raven so I planted some of my blood in her, in doing so I learned much more about her. You are all shitty friends, I must say. No offense intended Kori..." Starfire looked to the ground shamefully, she could never truly pass the wall that separated herself and Raven, blaming her own lack of earth social knowledge for it, once more a slight resentment filled her as her mind was cast over to Robin, and his unwillingness to share his knowledge whether he knew that or otherwise.

"Anyway, my blood is cripplingly addictive so she came to me, I drained her of her own and filled her with my own. Yeah, shocker I'm a vampire, pick your jaws up." Caine he wanted to hit them with something as he saw their pathetic, dumbfounded looks.

"So Raven is the 'new friend' you wanted to bring to the house of movies?" Asked Starfire curiously.

"Yeah, though it would have been nice to know he was the one you were raving about, I'll get you back for that." Said Raven, casting a sidelong glance at her Sire.

"Oh you know you love me, look at you, putting up a hard front, you're just a squishy little marshmallow of love when we're alone." He cooed, leaning down and peppering her cheeks with kisses, Raven darkened considerably trying to becoming one with the turtle and sink into her own torso.

And so we put a close on this night for the time being, spirits high, for the important ones, and blood spilled. War would begin soon, it was all a matter of survival now.

**End of Chapter.**

**Just to put anyone at ease who may be antsy about the Beast or the Demon, that'll be explained next chapter, I just like to throw little tidbits in their to whet your appetite.**

**Also, cabbie is Caine, nothing new there most people would agree on that. Sound files for the driver are 'Caine', Malkavians freak the fuck out, fans usually just accept this as him. From what I've seen. Plus I like the idea of the 'big bad' Caine, being a total bro who will drop little mentor lessons into your lap if you're perceptive enough.**

**And if you aren't, you won't last many more nights to use them anyway.**

**Anywhoozle, R&amp;R.**

_**Raxychaz!**_


	6. Chapter 6

The club was perfect, the gothic feeling of 'Confession' added with the bright reds and burning oranges from 'Vesuvius', stripper polls and lounges. Chains hanging from the ceiling around a great cast iron chandelier, orbs shaped like balls of fire lit with bright bulbs, giving the effect of red sky/roof.

Menma nodded to himself, he impressed even himself sometimes. His parents would be showing up soon, casting a glance over to Raven he smiled lightly at the sight of her conjuring various stained glass windows, one showing a demon rising up from the earth in a burst of fire. Another of a man and a woman back to back under the moonlight. The biggest was one of a goddess striking brandishing a dark blue blade.

The one she was currently creating appeared to be of a man surrounded by red ripping apart the earth around him. If he was to guess, it was him using blood magic. Menma's smile shined fondly as he looked on, he was quite enraptured by Raven, her mind and his own had mingled considerably when he'd Sired her, which was strange because his own Sire was seemingly robbed of this experience with him.

Perhaps Raven was just special? It was possible but he felt it was something more than something like that. Creeping up behind her slipped his arms around her waist and buried his face into the crook of her neck, drinking in her scent, the gasp of shock that escaped her at the sudden contact wasn't lost on him.

"Oh sweet abyss I love your smell." He said breathily, Raven's cheeks had darkened considerably at the attention of her Sire, her mouth moved in attempts to form some half-decent response.

All she could muster was a simple and awkward, "Thanks."

Menma burst out laughing, he found this hilarious for reasons only he probably knew. The Tremere continued to hold her close reveling in the contact, he'd know the indulgence of sex for years now, but there was a simple bliss in holding his Childe like this. Quite lovely that.

"No need to be so bashful, my dear." He assured.

"Kinda hard when you're the only person to have touched me like this." She shot back, Menma grinned in response, wiggling his eyebrows. "That too."

"_That _is quite a lot of fun." He admitted with a sagely nod, hands roaming across her stomach and her hips, "Shall we... Christen, the club?"

"You're insatiable." She sighed, but a smirk grew on her lips.

"When you're the only Vampire with a libido, you gotta pick up the slack of the others."

**A few Hours Later**

After fucking like savage beasts the pair sat down at the bar to indulge in a cool, refreshing glass of blood. Their hair was slightly damp, it was either have a shower or walk around sweaty and juicy. For Menma it wouldn't be so bad considering he wore pants, Raven was almost always wearing a leotard, the cameltoe was strong with this one.

"We should go shopping at some point, unless you like the idea of people staring at your crotch all the time." Said Menma, taking a sip as his Childe choked on her own, looking at him in surprise. Grinning, which looked rather menacing with all the blood, he continued, "Don't tell me you haven't noticed? Without the cape your ass is always trying to eat your leotard, you got booty babe." He laughed at her expression, the befuddlement.

"What is it with you and asses?" She counter-questioned.

"I'm an ass man, it's not like you don't have the whole package anyway, my dear."

Barter aside, the doors to The Dark Cathedral, opened.

"My, this _is _a nice place isn't it?" Said a familiar voice.

Menma looked up from Raven to see a familiar duo. One was a woman with long red hair, blue/grey eyes, sporting a loose fitting cardigan over a dark blue t-shirt, she wore a pair of denim jeans and had a rather simple pair of tennis shoes one.

Her counterpart was a man with dark blonde hair, azure blue eyes and fair skin. He sported a snowy white coat over a dark green t-shirt and black slacks. Tackily he wore sandals in place of shoes, 'Part of tradition' he'd constantly say.

"Mum, Dad. It's been too long." Said Menma, leaving the bar and walking towards the pair with open arms, the woman immediately dove into the open arms, the man following up behind and wrapping around them both.

"Oh my baby boy! My sweet little angel, my little ray of sunshine!" Said the woman in between smothering the Kindred with love, Menma couldn't contain the laughter that bubbled up. The woman dissolved from words into happy sobbing quite quickly, it was all very emotional.

"R-Raven meet my-" Menma was interrupted by his mother pulling some super strength shit and lifting him up, swinging him around like a small child, he resigned himself to a sigh. Menma's father chuckled to himself, before his eyes locked onto a very specific detail.

"Menma. What happened to your skin...And your eyes for that matter." Asked the man.

"That..." Menma began separating from his over-loving mother and looking at his father, "Is the reason I dropped off the social spectrum for quite a while. Come on, we can talk in my office."

**A Lengthy Discussion Later.**

"And then I stabbed him repeatedly in the stomach before leaving, key in hand." Said Menma, finishing his story, "Though the floor did explode shortly after I left, Sebastian managed to slither out, and I've been lording it over him for years now." Finished Menma, idly sipping from a cup filled with blood, his throat a little dry after regaling his parents with his various exploits.

His personal favourite was that little dance with the Hengeyokai, Yukie was such a lovely little taste of familiarity. He enjoyed Chinatown for the fresh faces and the opportunity to murder the everloving fuck out of those filthy Kuei-Jin, abominations.

He was a bloodsucking creating of Caine, who now had the power of a proper demon flowing through his veins, but he wasn't something out of C'thulu's wet dreams.

"That is...Certainly something." Minato, Menma's father, broke the silence first. The smug air about his child at his accomplishment made him wonder if he should be proud of worried. Then again it wasn't every day a parent found out their child now drank people to live.

"So you're of the Tremere Clan." Murmured the redhead, Kushina.

"You know of them?" It was Raven who asked this, Menma curiously rose a brow in agreement.

"We all come from the same place, the Order of Hermes splintered twice, once the followers of Tremere took it upon themselves to become Cainites, it's not like we _wouldn't _know about them. I'm a little worried to be quite frank, some of the others are...Less than pleased at the Tremere's current place."

"So? It's not like I was that involved with the family, and the Clan exiled me after I devoured Strauss." Menma grinned at the memory, his parents shifted with slight discomfort at that, Raven didn't exactly like those looks, they were a little too familiar.

"This puts us in a very strange position." Admitted Minato, now Menma shifted pulling his arms in slightly, his legs closing a little. his posture becoming more defensive. "If you're found out by any of the others to be a Tremere and related to us, they'll kill us and you." Said the blonde man, Menma blinked owlishly, before shock overtook his features.

"Are you going to disown me?" He asked disbelievingly.

"No of course not!" Exclaimed Kushina, Menma didn't relax though, the response was reactionary, something to counter his thoughts, not a real answer. His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Your father just means that we'll have to be more careful whenever we meet. We can't be seen together, it'd be dangerous for the both of us."

Raven looked at the dark look on her Sire's face, she could feel the fire of anger that was slowly burning in his chest. "I see..." Thundered the Kindred, "I don't know what else I really expected, the Order hates the Tremere, the Family hates the Tremere, why not my own parents. " He turned his chair around and refused to face them, he wasn't going to kill them but the desire to turn them into red puddles was a little too high, he'd never felt a betrayal sting like this before.

"That's not what we meant and you know it, Menma." Said his father, the Kindred frowned and steepled his fingers, closing his eyes.

"How do you expect me to take it, Dad?" Asked the Tremere, his voice slightly choppy.

"Take it like we intend it, that your parents love you too much to put you at risk." Assured Kushina, Menma's frowned deepened but he tried to keep the tension from his shoulders, "We do love you darling. Never forget that...We'll show ourselves out. It was good to see you again." The sound of footsteps leaving the office, the door shutting and the muffled voices of his parents all of it reached his ears, all of it with the air of finality thick in the air.

"I think I need to kill something...Get my mind of that." Said Menma, Raven flicked her wrist and a portal opened on the wall, the swirling door of darkness sucking away what light there was in the room, Menma pulled his coat from the chair and his hat from the desk, taking his sunglasses out of his breast pocket and sliding them on, "I really hate today..." He mumbled, Raven taking his hand as they stepped into the portal.

**Gotham City**

The two Kindred/Demons appeared atop one of the many high towers of Gotham City, it would seem entertainment called as sirens flooded the streets a series of explosions not far from their position, "Well that was convenient." He chuckled, Raven smirked at her Sire.

"Nothing like a little mayhem, one of your favourite phrases I believe." Quoted the dark lady.

"Oh you know me so well." He smiled as they 'Jumped' from building top to building top, mostly just using the void as a quick gateway, but still it had a cool smoke effect. Arriving on the scene Menma and Raven were given sight to a shootout between a large collective of men with clown makeup on, all of them giggling like fools, a woman dressed as a...Jester? Or some kind with a large hammer of all things, and finally a man in a purple suit, with paper white skin and green hair, he was prancing about with a trigger of some kind in his hand, calling out to the Batman to come out from his 'Spooky Hiding Place'.

"Colourful bunch..." Muttered Menma, scratching his head at the scene, Raven frowned.

"That's the Joker...He was one of Batman's more...Deranged, criminals."

"Well he's got bombs hooked up, so we can add murder of Kine onto the list, general menace to society stuff and a fashion disaster, tsk. The only solution is to immediately amputate the brain." Menma put a few fingers on his head and shook it dramatically, "Oh well, can't be helped." With a grin he slid down the side of the building, Raven floating down after him.

The police were given sight to a red clad man and a black robed woman dropping in behind the clown gang, the man grabbed one of the grunts, snapped his neck and used his body as a meat shield to soak up bullets, "Thanks for the ammo gents!" shouted Menma, thrusting his arm forward and letting shards of hardened blood fly from the corpse, butchering the clowns.

"Magic is cheating!" Snapped the fashion travesty, pulling a gun on him and firing repeatedly, the bullets found their home in the void as Raven opened up a small section between Menma and Joker, all momentum left the bullets as they fell to the ground, several windows of blackness opened up around the remaining gang members tendrils of dark shot out and peirced their skulls, killing what was left of the small army Joker had amassed. "Now that's definitely cheating! No fair, Red!" Bellowed the clown, Menma only kept his small, content smile as the man grew irate, he went to push the button only to feet his hand seize up.

"You seem to like making noise..." Intoned the Vampire, walking towards the frozen man, his footsteps carrying the weight of giants, Joker felt his heart pump faster and sweat bead upon his skin, but still he couldn't move. "My clan made a singular mistake when imbibing the blood of the old one, we didn't really keep much of its original power, ah well...Reparations have been made." Menma's veins pulsed as he forced Joker's flesh to bend to his will, in doing so the skin and bone began to graft into itself, Joker screeched in horror as his hand became a mess of loosely connected skin and bone.

"You make too much noise." Said Menma, his calm smile loosening into a grin, "Be quite." First the teeth began to bind, then lips slowly were shutting, like a welding torch to metal it slowly bound and wound onto itself, the sudden lack of noise coming from his own mouth must have driven Joker up the wall. He writhed and released muffled screams to try and express his rage.

It did little though.

With his hand 'Melted' over the detonated Menma strode forward, extending his nails and hardening them, with a chop he severed Joker's limb at the wrist, tossing the hand into the air, a voidzone found it and disintegrated it, ahh Raven. She knew him well.

Bloodbonds were wonderful when you tinkered with them.

Harley Quinn wasn't about to let Misah J. be messed up like that but found it very cold, and very hard to breath, Raven stood behind her, hand around her neck as she put the clown woman into another voidzone, watching as she collapsed she whisked her away, returning the future servant to their humble abode.

"Gentlemen." Said Menma, tipping his hair to the police officers who stood flabbergasted, "Your clown problem seems to be dealt with, have a splendid day." Fangs glinting he left the silenced Joker on the ground, but for good measure bound his ankles together, along with his wrists, the bones would weave and join like cuffs, it would be the perfect way to send a mad creature that loved to move and make noise, insane.

**The Dark Cathedral**

The duo, plus one clown woman, returned to the club, Harley dumped haphazardly. Raven stretched out and sighed contently, Menma called in Iwa, the giant stone snake slithering into the hall and bowed its head, "Iwa-kun, I need you to look after this little lady while Raven and I go out again, we should be back soon...I'm sorry you didn't get to meet my parents, we didn't part on the best terms." Menma sighed and shook his head, the snake flicking out its meaty tongue and tilting its head slightly.

"_You experience 'the sadness' creator?_" Asked the creature, Menma nodded. "_How shall I stop this human from leaving?_"

"Coil around her, but leave enough space so that she can breath, but not escape. We'll pick ya up somethin' nice. C'mon Rachel." He said, thrown and arm around the girl, pulling out his phone as they left the house he called the perkiest of redheads.

"_Hello friend M!_" She greeted cheerfully.

"Hey, Kori. You still up for the movies?" He questioned, getting elation in response, with a chuckle he continued, "Alright, we'll rendezvous in an hour. Rae and I just needa grab somethin' to eat."

"_Enjoy your sustenance, Menma. I look forward to fun times ahead._" Menma bid her goodbye and hung up.

"She's adorable." He chuckled.

"You called me, Rachel." Observed the dark sorceress.

"Indeed I did, do you not like it?" He asked, with a risen brow.

"No it's just... unfamiliar is all. Just try to avoid calling me that around the others." She requested.

"You aren't your disguise, darling." He said with a pointed look.

"That's a philosophical question that would take more than an hour to answer... gives us something besdies fucking eachother into dehydration tonight." She said with a laugh at his grin and wiggled brows.

**End**


	7. Chapter 7

**Later Afternoon; Jump City Cinema.**

"That was amazing friend, Menma!" Starfire exclaimed, sporting her usual attire, though with her hair tied back, and a little black bat clip keeping her fringe away from her eyes, a little token of affection from her dear friend. "Humans have such interesting stories!"

Speak of, Menma, clad in a simple black t-shirt and baggy black tripp pants combo with grey and white kustom hightops on shrugged a black beanie on his head his usual sunglasses over his eyes, "Russell Crowe did a pretty good job of playing Robin Hood, I mean the adventuring was a little lacking but Friar Tuck was thoroughly amusing." He acquiesced, the movie itself was called Robin Hood, a retelling of the old story/fairy tale thing. It was pretty good, he actually thought the King wouldn't end up being a giant bag of dicks, but that hope was kinda dashed.

Still, good movie.

"The fight scenes were well done." Raven commented getting a risen brow from Menma, "That's litterally all I can say, I was kinda... occupied." Movie-head!

Her idea. She had no interest in the movie.

Having Kori look over and see the purple haired kindred with a cock down her throat and only blinking before going back to her movie was quite surreal.

For a rare change wearing something that could be described as pants. She wore leggings, black of course, along with a dark grey midriff shirt, and an unzipped navy blue jacket over that, accenting all her best assets. Her hair was more brushed off to the side than the usual bob-style she went for.

"So... lunch? Lunch. I'm hungry as." Muttered the Vampire, Starfire sparkled at the mention of food, Raven couldn't help but smile at the bubbly ball of joy that was Koriand'r.

"Hungry as what?" Raven asked.

"It's an expression." Replied the elder Kindred.

"From who?" The dark lady continued, smirking at the slight tick in his eye.

"A friend of mine, E. He's a thinblood from Australia, his mannerisms kinda rubbed off on me somewhat. I wonder how he and Lilly are?" Menma mused idly, looking up and to the right as he tapped his chin.

"May we acquire the chicken of Kentucky?" Kori begged, big eyes pleading. With attention successfully drawn back to the topic at hand, Menma just chuckled and pat her head.

"No need to beg, darling. I could go for some artery clogging fowl flesh." The theatrics were not lost on Raven, Kori however blinked.

"He means yes." Informed the dark sorceress with a roll of her eyes, smirking. Menma phone began buzzing, "Want us to go on ahead?" Raven asked, raising a single purple brow, Menma nodded as he looked at the caller ID, the name 'VV' popped up.

"I shouldn't be long, VV my dear what can I do for you?" He assured, kissing her temple before answering the phone, Raven gestured for Kori to follow on as they went to the outlet of greasy deliciousness.

"_Hello lover... I should be arriving tonight, I can't wait to see you again._" Ahh, that voice. Caine that voice was sex for his ears. Velvet could put any woman to shame just by speaking with that honied husk of hers.

"Marvelous, I've got a snug little room for you already. The club looks fantastic, is there anything you need before you get here?" Menma asked, slowly making his way towards the direction Raven and Kori went, keeping a slow enough pace that he wouldn't stumble onto them during his call.

"_I should think all I need is you._" Menma grinned like a fool, VV sounded completely serious though so he didn't laugh, he did so get a kick out of how blatant she was with him though.

"I'll make sure to be waiting at the door, Velvet." He assured with a smile, VV hummed.

"_I just wanted to call ahead, I'll talk to you later love._" Menma bid her farewell and hung up, Toreador's had the unfortunate knack for fixation. Shamefully some would be so enraptured by a human, Embrace them, thereby killing what they loved so much about them and then would disappear into the night, leaving them sireless and alone.

Menma's thoughts were pulled to a grinding halt when he heard an explosion that rocked the very ground beneath him, eyes widening he looked towards the huge black cloud that had formed and released a low growl, "Not in my goddamn domain!" He snarled. Running, black energy pouring around him and adding a little something to his current wardrobe, he worked on this little trick last night. Sporting a black cloak of crows feathers, gloves with taloned claws and a face mask, his beanie falling off so that his mane of black spikes could be set free.

He came upon the scene of a great many men sporting heavy weaponry all wearing police style body armour and having a red bandana on their arms, Menma wasn't 100% but if all the chumps that ran with the Sabbat back in Santa Monica were anything to by, that was one of their many calling cards. With how beefy all this cannon fodder seemed to be, these fuckers were ghouls. He landed before them in a crouch, all their weapons aimed at him, people fleeing as several buildings and the bus they came in on burned around them.

"You made a poor decision coming into my territory boys." Informed the Kindred, a dark look in his eyes, a few loose feathers falling onto the ground, "_Must have been a shoddy transfer, I'll have to practice a little more._" He mentally noted. For about his fifth attempt it wasn't too bad, he'd had more trouble with Blood Salvo when he first tried using that, ugh.

"What are you gonna do to stop us chump?" Asked one of them, lifting his face guard, revealing the telltale signs of a ghoul whom had just dosed up on blood, the whites of his eyes were almost a dark grey in colour, and the veins on his revealed skin were especially pronounce.

"Turn the blood in your veins to fire." Menma informed coldly, lifting a hand as flames began to crackle across his fingers, for a display this was a bit much, considering it taxed his mana more than his blood, but it was worth it to see the looks behind those masks.

"Waste this fucker!" Ordered another man, all assault rifles aimed and cocked, bullets began to fire off like rapid, thunderous roars. Menma created a black hallway before him, letting all the bullets go into the dark abyss that he'd tapped into thanks to his beloved childe. They seemed to get the idea it wasn't going to work and the fire ceased, though when two more corridors opened at either end of the firing line, the grunts were assailed with their own bullets.

"I seem to have lied, terribly sorry. Let me **fix **that." Menma grinned behind his mask, walking forward to the down men, the two at the centre still having enough of their wits about them to fire off at him, the bullets struck the side of his head and his shoulder, the breathed a sigh of relief but when he began chuckling ominously their blood turned cold, all the men, wounded or not, looked up to see him reforming, from _their _blood.

"He's a vamp! HE'S A FUCKING VAMP!"

"How's he outside!?"

"Oh fuck-ohfuckohfuckohfuck!"

"Are you all done?" Menma asked with a demented look in his eyes, sirens began to blare and familiar life signs began to come this way, "I have an idea for you all... how would you like to work for me?" The vampire offered out of the blue.

"W-what?"

"Fuck you man! We ain't traitors!"

"Screw you dude, I wanna live!"

"I'd rather work for some weirdo than die!"

"Your consent was never really needed anyway." Menma informed, garnering their attention, he cut his palm and let the blood drop onto the ground, joining the rest that had around his feet. The blood began to ripple and writhe, their bodies began to move towards one another, with his other hand Menma tore apart the road and the earth beneath it, "Make sure to scream for me, Sabbat filth." The Kindred reminded, and scream they did.

The crowd had begun gathering once more when the Kindred arrived and used their own bullets against them. Menma wretched the ground up, around the screaming sacks of meat and watched the blood weep from the orb of rock and bitchament.

Slowly but surely it begins to take shape, "What better bodyguards than gargoyles?" He mused to himself as he shaped the rock, the gore and blood within breaking down, becoming naught but a paste of which to hold his creation together.

Unlike Iwa, he'd make this one more akin to the traditional gargoyle, horned, hunched over and with large wings from its back, the creature's eyes formed last and it stared down at him. The creature grinned stupidly and pat his hat, "Ap-pa." It muttered, sounding like a giant toddler.

"Giantmonstermadeofcorpses!" Screamed a familiar green bean. Menma blinked and turned to see the Titans, BB, Cyborg and Robin. The one remaining female member was next to Raven, who was hidden in the crowd.

"I prefer the term repurposed, isn't that right, Wreav?" Menma asked the giant monster, getting a happy nod and childish clapping in response.

"Ap-pa!"

"Exactly."

"Takes a monster to make a monster." Muttered Robin, darkly. The kindred's burning red eyes locked onto the short leader of the Titans, "No more messing around guys, we've gotta put a stop to this before he kills more people." Menma had to jump back to avoid the sonic blast from Cyborg's handcannon, Wreav grew distressed rather quickly.

"Ap-pa-ap-a!" Cried the creature, barreling towards the teenagers, the crowd rapidly fleeing. BB turned into a mammoth and locked with the creature to stifle its possible rampage. "Apa!" Roared the creature, it's stony form bulging slightly as it lifted BB up and threw him over its head, Wreav turned sharply to Cyborg who grew slightly pale at the prospect of fighting such a creature.

Robin had shot through to take on Menma, the Kindred weaving through his blows with what appeared to be practiced ease, "_How's he predicting my moves so easily!? Only Bruce could do this!_" Robin though, frustration quickly bubbling at the thought of the man who had such little faith in him, from Robin's perspective anyway.

Menma twisted on his heel and spun low, sweeping Robin's leg outs from under him, and then smashing his fist directly into the boys stomach, making him gasp and expunge various amounts of spittle from his mouth.

Robin's vision swam as he was kicked away, Menma shot back to put distance between them and draw the fight out with a trial of red under his feet, like the blood lubricated his footing and allowed him to slid with the grace of a serpent. He was then thrown roughly into the air by a transformed Beast Boy, having taken the shape of a rhino, Menma righted himself, Wreav coming to his aid and catching him, the kindred stood on the creatures back and cracked his knuckles, fingers dancing with flames. "_Dragon's Breath!_" He commanded, his mana becoming a catalyst for the flames and sending a great tide of orange-red fire towards the green beast.

Menma was taken by surprise when a batarang with a wire wrapped around his arm, and then his neck, forcing his arm to twitch in a manner that made him strike his own face, the sudden hit of vertigo that came with that was the only warning he had that he fell off Wreav and landed on the ground, "_Urge to kill, rising._" He growled inwardly.

"Cease this violence at once!" Starfire ordered, stepping in finally. Raven walking, hands on her hips up to her lover and Sire, looking down at his tangled form with amusement in her eyes.

"Need a hand?" The dark beauty asked, Menma sighed and the wires snapped.

"I'll admit I was caught by surprise, but you looked like you were about to deliver a sassy little comment, and who am I to rob you of that?" The kindred asked, standing up and brushing himself off. Raven smirked.

"Really?" She dares doubt his genius!?

"Of course, my dear." Menma responded, flicking his hair flamboyantly.

"So the whole, almost setting your hair on fire, that was on purpose too?"

"Sometimes pausing mid-stream can be quite the task." Brushed off the Kindred, getting a husky chuckle in response.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Menma would have continued the banter but it looked like the Titans were having another tiff.

"Starfire he just melted down _people _and made them into the... thing!" Snarled Robin, Wreav looked affronted and looked down at Menma.

"Ap-pa?"

"Don't listen to the rabble, Wreav. They don't understand what a wonderful creature you are." Assured Menma, patting the big brutes head, Wreav clapped happily before sniffing at Raven, "Rachel, Wreav. Wreav, 'Am-ma'." Introduced Menma, Wreav blinked.

"Am-ma?" Menma nodded at the little tikes question.

"Indeed, treat her as you do you Ap-pa. 'Kay?" Wreav grinned widely, waving demurely at Raven.

"Am-ma."

"Yes, Wreav. Am-ma. It's nice to meet you." Raven offered her palm to the creature and Wreav nuzzled into it happily, like a pleased pup.

"Are you even listening to yourself, Star! He _melted _people down! How can you defend this monster!?" Demanded Robin.

"We've seen what he's done Star. This guys messed up, and he's taking you down with him!" Cyborg piped up, BB stayed quiet, like a good, whipped dog.

"The Sabbat will not stay their hands. They'll keep coming until they own this city. And then every man, woman and child will be nothing but cattle." Menma informed breezily.

"Because of you!" Roared Robin, pushing past Koriand'r and marching his way, Wreav huffing at his approach, only to be stayed by a small gesture for peace, "You're the reason they're coming, you said so yourself! So leave! Leave... or something bad might just happen to you." There was a dark glint in Robin's eyes, past his domino mask that is. Menma smirked.

"Little boy, I've dealt with creatures twice my size covered in white fur and capable of tearing down buildings just by landing on them, I've delved into a vipers nest and come out on top, I've been into the very heart of what could only be described as hell in the sewers and _you _want to threaten me!? The Sabbat want this territory, my presence is just a bonus for them! You want this city safe stop interfering every time I try to take measures to protect its future!" The slow escalation in tone, stance and anger. Robin took it all on the chin, until the much taller male grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up.

Menma's glasses fell down just enough so his red eyes could peer over them with impunity, "I'll lay this on you once, boy. I could, and am strongly considering doing so mind you, kill you right now. Drain every last drop from that pathetic little form you call a body. Do you know what's stopping me?" Menma asked, amusement on his face, "Her." He nodded his head in Koriand'r's direction. "Bear that in mind, eh?" Throwing the boy onto the ground Menma turned on his heel.

"C'mon, Raven. We've got a clown to break at home. Star, lemme know when you wanna grab lunch. I've lost my appetite." Raven opened a dark corridor only for BB to final nut up.

"Raven!" He called, garnering her attention. "Why?" A fair enough question.

Raven thought to herself for a moment. Trying to surmise it in a way that Beast Boy would understand, then again the green teen didn't exactly analyze words of phrases much so it may end up being wasted on him, perhaps a joke then? No. Well not exactly. "He's my other half, he makes me happy. I can actually _be _happy. He completes me." She could almost _hear _her Sire grin, looking up at him he had this stupid smile on his face, happiness in those ruby reds of his, placing a hand on still heart.

"Rachel..." He murmured quietly, quite touched from the sounds of it.

Rachel smirked and bumped her hips against his, "C'mon." She gestured to the portal, Wreav bowling past them both and into it, Menma offered his hand and she took it in a hares heartbeat, the pair of Kindred walking into the black portal.

The Titans were thick with emotions, a whirlwind of anger, disgust, sadness and regret. All for understandable reasons, mostly the self-deprecating Beast Boy was a tide of shame, "_I should have tried harder to get to know her... I know what it's like to scare people because I'm different... I'm such an ass._" Many a times did BB call out Raven on her antisocial behaviour, and not once did it provide any meaningful response.

**Nighttime; Cathedral (Club)**

Menma, Raven and Wreav arrived, Iwa looked up from his coil, "Lemme outta here ya big stony bastard! I gotta find my muffin!" Cried a voice, Wreav looked confused.

"Iwa, this is Wreav. Wreav this is Iwa, he's your... uh... Brother?" Menma ventured, hoping the creature could just do him a solid on this one.

"Br...Bruh!" Oh sweet baby jesus' beard no. "Bruh, bruh, bruh!" Wreav looked so happy that he clapped and bounced.

"_I am confused._" Hissed Iwa, narrow eyes and tilted head. Menma was hitting his head against the wall before the sound of wood striking stone was heard, turning from mushing his brains Menma looked to see Harley trying and failing to free herself from Iwa's little prison. "_This hurts... may I crush her?_" The serpent asked.

"Not yet. Let her out." Iwa did as he was told and uncoiled completely, the black and red clad jester leapt towards the familiar form of the black clad kindred.

"You! Where's mistah J!" Snarled the woman, grabbing the feathered cloak he wore, bright blue eyes staring daggers into bloody red, Wreav growled warningly, Rachel pat the creatures arm.

"Daddies' busy, Wreav." She informed with a slightly stern tone, the creature became confused but watched on.

"More than likely in reconstructive surgery at this time, and if not it's more than possible that the insipid clown is dying of malnourishment, or cutting himself against sharp things. I bound his flesh like it was cloth and I were the sewing machine." Menma admitted freely, with a wide grin on his lips, Harley's muddled mind saw the image of her beloved layer over the grinning visage for the briefest of moments only for it to shatter when his smile wore away.

"I could always use another tool though, so how about you _**work with me, darling**_." Eyes flashing with a multitude of colours, Harleen felt a great sense of vertigo hit her, and then like she was hit in the head with freight train. Barely able to keep standing properly Harleen fell into the awaiting arms of the kindred, once more her body was wracked with a sense of vertigo before her legs went to jelly and she had to grab his shirt to stay upright.

Groaning softly the jester looked up into the expectant eyes of the vampire, "Mistah M, why's my head feel all silly?" She questioned, without her knowledge or recognition memories were shuffled, melted and recreated in a manner befitting the kindred's use.

"_Why talk when you can punch? Well how about you sit the fuck down Jack because I can melt peoples minds!_" Menma mused as he smiled brightly and pat Harley's head, strands of bright blonde peeking through her jester hat, "You had a bit of a spill sweetheart, no need to worry. I'll take good care of you until you're better, then we'll get back to work, yes?" He asked with a wide smile, Harley nodded, snuggling into his chest, Menma picked her up and winked at Raven who smirked in return.

"Come now, let's get you to bed, tonight we'll go out for dinner. Just for you, sweetness." Menma assured, speaking to the jester as he carried her off to his room to sleep. Harley sighed contentedly.

"You're good to me, Mistah M." Murmured the sleepy woman.

"I am pretty great, yes."

**A Short While Later; Cathedral**

Menma and Rachel were seated in one of the booths near the doors, Wreav was rambling to a slightly concerned looking Iwa, concerned for the mental capabilities of its new peer. "So what'd you do to Harley?" Questioned the girl.

"I **Dominated **her mind, it's a pretty useful discipline. Short version is you press your own mind to the victim, and whoever possesses the strongest will wins. This also depends on how well versed you are with the skill, and what you want of them. I remade Harley, replacing almost all of her memories of Joker with ones of me. Of course I altered them greatly. Essentially I reprogrammed her." Menma's little lecture was ended when Rachel nodded, and the sound of a car pulling up, "Oh, it seems the first of our venerated guests has arrived. Now Rachel, VV can be a little... delicate. I'm just warning you now."

"Delicate how?" Rachel queried.

"Like emotionally fragile delicate, she's a Toreador, they get enamored on one thing and kinda obsess over it. I'm her thing." Rachel nodded in understanding. "So if she tries to go all 'my territory' on you, just remind her what you are to me." Menma instructed, getting a slightly embarrassed smile from his childe, who found the floor slightly interesting.

"No need to be bashful, love." The elder assured, cupping her cheek and raising her head so their eyes met, "We've got eternity, fleeting things like shame and embarrassment fade with time. So take it all at your own pace." Flashing her a grin he moved to open the door, the giant wooden doors began to part as he approached, little bit of ol' Tremere elbow greese for that to work. Worth it.

The moonlight peirced the clouds as a familiar woman got out of a disturbingly familiar taxi, he waved to Caine, unknowingly, who reciprocated the action. Velvet Velour was every part beautiful as she was dangerous, to some people anyway.

Hair the colour of roses and lips painted to match, eyes bright, almost glowing white with the faintest hint of yellow, sporting a choker with a simple rose jewel adornment around her neck and a pair of red heels finished off by a beautiful red dress with a single split over her right hip for one of her lovely legs to peer out. All of this red contrasted sharply against her alabaster white skin, smooth as ever, unmarred and perfect.

Instead of the usual ponytail she'd taken to wearing it out tonight, an interesting contrast he could recount only a trio of times he'd seen her with her hair out, but by Caine himself was it worth the wait each time.

Moving to assist VV with her belongings, he was greeted with a pair of soft lips on his cheek, Velvet paused for a moment, touching his cheek with her hand, "You're a little warmer than usual." She observed, a narrow gaze, Menma blinked for a moment.

"I hadn't noticed, but I could probably explain it." Admitted the Kindred, Velvet's lips were pulled into a sultry smirk, as he pulled her luggage out of the car boot, and the great Father drove off with a final wave.

"I'm sure it'll be quite the story. No doubt almost as interesting as those two." She gestured to the two large figures, the Gargoyles. Though her face was coloured with confusion when she saw another figure walk into the doorway, and, by proxy, the moonlight. "Oh? Who's this young lady?" Asked the redhead.

"This is Raven Roth, my childe. Raven Roth this is Velvet Velour." VV smiled brightly, not what he expected but better to roll with it, she offered a hand to Raven who took it without hesitation.

"It's lovely to meet you, Raven. But please, call me VV. I certainly didn't expect the reclusive Tremere to take a childe. It's good to see you connect with people, love." Menma rolled his eyes, and sighed, though a smile did blossom on his face.

"I wasn't that bad, V." The Tremere brushed off.

"You spent four weeks in your room, only making trips to the blood bank because you were 'in a mood'. It was very concerning." The Toreador countered.

"Well would'ja look at the time, suns almost up we better get inside before we turn into cinders. C'mon. Wreav close the doors behind us!" Ordered the Tremere, his face slightly stony as he ushered the two females into the den, he'd rather not have that month brought up.

Though it was good to see VV again, he doubted the peace of this little relationship would last long. With how Rachel refused to leave his side unless she was studying and VV was quite clingy in her own way, he doubted there would be peace on the horizon.

Though his mind turned outward and instead on the coming hoard of rabble that would undoubtedly follow, "_Time to stop playing human, and start acting my species. Preparations must be made if we're to weather the storm._"

**End.**

**If you liked it, tell me. If you didn't tell me that too, with some class... should it please you. And if you're a Malkavian who's had a moment of clarity, hit me up. If that booty is half as crazy as the usual, it'd be a great time ;).**

**That joke was unabashedly stolen from Markydaysaid, technically speaking anyway.**

_**Raxychaz!**_


End file.
